Nunca confíes en un pato
by Miss Jokergrace
Summary: Jace está enfermo y se las arregla para contagiar a Alec, Isabelle e incluso a Magnus. Clary se ve obligada a traicionarlo para que se ponga mejor, y encima debe cuidar de él y lidiar con sus quejas. Todo sea por su Jacie, es insoportablemente adorable cuando está enfermo.
1. Never trust a duck

**Disclaimer: TMI es propiedad de la maravillosa Cassandra Clare, al igual que sus personajes. Yo solo los tomo prestados. Disfruten! (:**

* * *

**Never trust a duck**

Clary tocó dos veces más a la puerta e inhaló profundamente, tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios. Se limpió las sudorosas palmas de las manos en los _jeans y _contó hasta diez, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no sonreír._ »Concéntrate, Clary«_ se dijo mentalmente, y volvió a tocar de nuevo.

Pero siguió sin obtener respuesta. Comenzó a perder la paciencia.

— ¡Jace, abre la puerta! —exigió, alzando la voz, mientras comenzaba a dar golpes más fuertes e insistentes. Escuchó un estornudo dentro de la habitación. — Vamos, Jace, ¡Sé que no estás dormido! ¿Por qué no quieres abrirme?

Hubo otro momento de completo silencio y, cuando Clary se disponía a comenzar a patear la puerta, ésta finalmente se abrió un par de centímetros. Jace se asomó por el minúsculo espacio, mirándola con recelo y estudiando su alrededor.

— ¿Quién te manda? —preguntó finalmente, tratando de sonar amenazante, pero estaba tan congestionado que era difícil que Clary pudiese sentirse realmente amenazada por él.

— ¿Quién me manda? ¿Por qué tendría que mandarme alguien? —exclamó, indignada. — ¿Qué no puedo venir por mi propia cuenta cuando me entero de que estás enfermo?

—Podrías ser una espía en cubierto. Una sexy, sexy espía en cubierto.

—La fiebre te está friendo el cerebro, Jace. ¡Déjame pasar! —trató de empujar la puerta con sus menudas manos, pero Jace se mantenía firme y no permitía que la moviera ni un solo centímetro más. —Abre la maldita puerta o la tiraré sobre ti.

—Dime la contraseña. —exigió él, entrecerrando los ojos. Clary puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan infantil?

— Contraseña.

Clary soltó un gritito de hastío. Miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca, y luego se inclinó hacia adelante.

— "_Nunca confíes en un pato" __—_susurró, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se ponían rojas de la vergüenza. La boca de Jace se convirtió en una afilada sonrisa, y Clary apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando él abrió la puerta y la atrapó entre sus brazos.

— ¡Sabía que podía confiar en ti, mi adorada manzanita! —exclamó Jace, y Clary pudo sentir el calor que emanaba de él. Tanteó a su alrededor torpemente en un desesperado intento por alcanzar su frente, tocando la ardiente piel dorada de sus brazos, y cuando finalmente logró sostener su cabeza lo obligó a inclinarse hacia abajo.

— ¡Estás que ardes! —chilló, horrorizada, después de haberle besado la frente. Jace meneó las cejas.

—Tú también estás que ardes, manzanita. —dijo, envolviéndola de nuevo con sus fuertes brazos. Clary se sonrojó, y soltó otro chillido al notar que Jace se inclinaba hacia ella con toda la intención de darle un pasional beso. Le cubrió la boca con las manos.

— ¡Gérmenes, Jace, gérmenes! —dijo, escandalizada, y forcejeó con él hasta lograr librarse de sus brazos. —No creas que no me he enterado de lo contagioso que es ese virus tuyo. Se lo contagiaste a Alec e Isabelle en menos de un día, ¡Y por eso ahora hasta Magnus está enfermo!

—Lo siento, no pude resistirme a la tentación de besarlos a todos. Menos a Alec, él se lanzó voluntariamente hacia mí. —respondió él, esbozando una sonrisita maliciosa. —Vas a terminar contagiándote de cualquier manera, ¿Por qué no me das un beso?

Clary amenazó con lanzarle una almohada.

—Bueno. Se lo pediré a Isabelle, entonces. —dijo, haciendo un mohín increíblemente infantil con los labios. Clary sintió que podía deshacerse con aquella mirada: Jace nunca hacía esas caritas de bebé. Tenía que estar verdaderamente mal para estar actuando así.

—No soy tan tonta como para no saber que ni a Alec ni a Isabelle les importa tomar del mismo vaso que tú. —dijo Clary, sin poder evitar sonreír levemente. —Aunque tengo que decir que eso no fue muy inteligente de su parte.

—En realidad, Isabelle y yo tomamos del vaso de Alec a escondidas. El muy egoísta preparó café solo para él y, bueno, a los dos se nos antojó.

—En ese caso, eso fue muy patán de tu parte.

—Muchas gracias.

— ¡Pobre Alec! ¡Él cree que fue su culpa! Ni siquiera recuerda haber tomado de tu vaso, pero está casi seguro de que lo hizo y de que por eso se enfermó también. Se siente terrible porque Magnus ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para sanarse a él mismo. —le riñó Clary. Jace alzó ambas cejas, y se apartó de golpe.

— ¿Hablaste con Alec hace poco?

_Demonios. _Clary hizo su mejor cara de confusión, rezando por no parecer un búho.

—No, hablé con Isabelle hoy en la mañana. Estaba furiosa. Me dijo que estaba casi segura de que todo esto era tu culpa, y entonces me contó lo que pensaba Alec. —le explicó, y luego ladeó la cabeza. — ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que no quieres que sepa que Alec sí sabe?

Jace ladeó la cabeza, un retrato auténtico de confusión.

— ¿Ah? —balbuceó. Luego tuvo un ataque de tos, y soltó un gemido de sufrimiento. —Clary, todo mi bello ser sufre intensamente. Ayúdame.

—Pobre Jace. —murmuró Clary, sin poder evitarlo, haciendo un puchero enternecido. Tomó de la mano al muchacho y lo dirigió al baño con lentitud, acariciándole el cabello con la mano libre. — ¿Qué necesitas para sentirte mejor?

—Un beso. —respondió él de inmediato, llevándose un dedo a los labios. —Se me caerán los labios como sigan sin recibir afecto, Clary. Tú no quieres que mis perfectos labios se sequen por falta de amor, ¿O sí?

—Tus perfectos labios pueden esperar a que los gérmenes dejen de bailar sobre ellos.

Clary le puso el tapón al fregadero y abrió el agua fría, dejando que se llenara. Luego se acercó a Jace y le tomó el rostro entre las manos. Un nudo se le hizo en el estómago: estaba cubierto de perlas de sudor y sus labios permanecían entreabiertos en un agitado intento por conseguir aire. Debía de tener la nariz tapada. Sus ojos estaban febriles y acuosos.

Le tomó por los hombros y lo volteó para que quedara de espaldas. Luego lo dirigió con suavidad para que se inclinara y metiera la cabeza en el agua, sin dejar de sujetarlo. Jace se dejó hacer con docilidad, a pesar de la incómoda posición y de que el agua estaba helada. Cuando Clary terminó, le secó ella misma el cabello con una toalla.

—Esperemos que esto te refresque un poco. —dijo, y luego volvió a tomarlo de la mano y se lo llevó como a un niño pequeño hasta la cama. Lo ayudó a recostarse con cuidado. Se quedó mirándolo, pensativa. ¿Qué más se hacía cuando alguien estaba enfermo?

Jace había cerrado los ojos y aún respiraba con agitación. Su pecho ascendía y descendía rápidamente, y el sudor frío le empapaba la camisa. Clary se sintió frustrada cuando, al tocarle un brazo, notó que aún continuaba ardiendo. Un nudo se formó en su estómago.

Cuanto antes, mejor.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Quítate la camisa. —ordenó, tratando de sonar autoritaria. Al principio funcionó, pero su tono ascendió y el final de la oración le salió como algo parecido al chillido de un hámster.

Jace abrió los ojos.

— ¿Abusando de los enfermos, Clary-bú? —inquirió, divertidísimo. Clary soltó un resoplido.

—Quítatela. Voy a buscar unos paños y una cubeta con agua y hielo. Te voy a dar un sensual baño que te dejará como un témpano de hielo y lloriqueando porque pare. —se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. —Eso te bajará la fiebre. Y más te vale no volver a poner tu barricada, porque si está cuando vuelva, me iré directo a casa.

Señaló el montón de muebles que estaban a un lado de la puerta. Jace se mostró un poco nervioso, aunque asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero ponle seguro a la manija, ¿Sí?

Le volteó a ver extrañada, pero hizo lo que le pidió. "Le puso seguro" a la manija. Y se lo quitó antes de cerrar. Sintió un nudo en el estómago mientras corría a la cocina.

* * *

Clary se tomó su tiempo en la cocina, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Se encontró a Maryse, quien lucía verdaderamente agotada y apenas y le dedicó una mirada adusta e inquisitiva mientras bebía un vaso de agua. Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, y luego la mujer se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Probablemente a seguir cuidando de sus hijos.

Cuando por fin pensó que era conveniente, se dirigió de vuelta a la habitación de Jace, con el bowl lleno de agua con hielo y los paños que había prometido. No paraba de pensar en lo mucho que Jace debía de odiarla en esos momentos.

No pudo evitar ahogar un chillido al encontrárselo en el pasillo, corriendo directamente hacia ella. Sin camisa. Clary dejó caer el bowl al suelo, incrédula, y se puso pálida. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de buscar alguna escapatoria. No la encontró a tiempo. Jace llegó hacia ella y, abrazándola, la tiró al suelo.

Comenzó a retorcerse y a chillar.

— ¡Jace, Jace! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —una vez más pudo sentir lo caliente que estaba la piel de Jace. Continuó forcejeando con él y finalmente logró liberarse de su agarre. Se puso de pie al instante, mirándole incrédula. — ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Jace lucía como un gato encerrado.

— ¡Clary, creo que usó una runa de apertura! ¡Fueron tan tramposos que hasta usaron una runa de apertura! ¿Qué clase de desesperación es esa? ¡No es como que fuera a morir si no…si no…!

Jace comenzó a incorporarse, y Clary comprendió que era momento de ganarse un odio aún más profundo por su parte. Seguro que dejaba de hablarle en semanas, conociendo lo orgulloso que era, pero era una misión que ella había aceptado y que no estaba dispuesta a fallar.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre el muchacho y lo mantuvo acostado en el suelo con todas sus fuerzas. Jace al principio se mostró desconcertado, pero inmediatamente comprendió la traición de Clary.

— ¡No, Clary, no lo hagas! ¡Demonios! ¿Qué fue lo que hice yo para merecer esto? ¿Para merecer que todos ustedes me traicionen? ¡Como si no fuese suficiente estar a medio morir! ¡Gracias por ser tan noble, Clarissa!

Clary tuvo que hacer su máximo esfuerzo por detener los intentos de huída de Jace, pero tenía mucha suerte de que se encontrara tan débil en ese momento. Logró mantenerlo en esa posición hasta que Robert Lightwood se acercó por el pasillo, con una expresión de lo más cansada y enojada.

—Es solo una condenada aguja, Jace, ¡Te has enfrentado a cosas peores! —le recriminó Clary, sosteniéndolo aún más fuerte. Robert solo quería acabar con esa ridícula situación, Clary podía leerlo en sus ojos. El adulto apenas y susurró un "quieto, Jace" mientras hacía lo que tenía que hacer para que la misión de Clary finalizara.

Le bajó el pantalón a Jace, pasó fugazmente un algodón empapado de alcohol y clavó la aguja de un firme movimiento. Jace gritó como si acabasen de herirlo de guerra, y finalmente dejó caer la cabeza de un seco golpe contra el suelo. Clary se sintió como una verdadera traicionera cuando Robert terminó de aplicar la inyección y Jace soltó un gemido, suave, dolorido. Como el de un cachorro herido.

—Me gustaría dejar de tener que organizar persecuciones cada vez que necesiten una inyección, Jace. —murmuró Robert, pasándose una mano por el cabello y soltando un pesado suspiro. Parecía muy aliviado de haberlo logrado por fin, pensó Clary, y sintió un pinchazo de culpabilidad en el pecho por sentirse bien al haber cumplido su misión. —La próxima vez yo me encargo de Alec o Isabelle, Maryse tiene más paciencia para estas cosas que yo.

El adulto se levantó, se acomodó la ropa y se alejó por donde había venido, con la jeringa vacía. Clary no pudo evitar pensar que, si alguien como Robert sostenía una jeringa, a ella tampoco le agradaría demasiado permitir que se acercara a ella.

Una vez que estuvo segura de que no había nadie cerca, Clary observó a Jace con culpabilidad. Él no le devolvió la mirada. Se quitó de encima y apoyó la mejilla en el suelo, buscando sus ojos, y Jace se volteó, solo para fulminarla con ellos.

Ella sonrió avergonzada.

— ¿Cuac? —murmuró, y Jace soltó un gruñido enfadado.

— "Nunca confíes en un pato" —dijo para sí. —Esa será ahora la contraseña cada vez que decidas traicionarme, no la contraseña para que te permita entrar en mi habitación.

— ¡Ay, mi pobre bebé! Pobre Jacie, pobre, pobre Jacie. —chilló Clary, lanzándose sobre él y cubriéndole el rostro de besos. Jace trató de continuar malhumorado, pero no pudo contener una risita. —Lo siento, leoncito, ¿Me perdonas? ¿Me perdonas? Te voy a mimar el resto de la tarde, lo prometo. Canciones de cuna y todo. ¿Será suficiente para que me perdones?

—Deja de hablarme como si tuvieses un retraso mental. —gruñó él, pero sonreía. —Prefiero a la Clary gruñona.

— ¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces pensamos igual! —Clary le dio una nalgada y se incorporó de un salto, sonriendo burlona. Jace soltó un grito de dolor y le miró mal, pero ella simplemente le miró por encima del hombro. —Señor Letemoalasagujasperoalosdemoniosno.

—No estés tan alegre. Aún me debes ese baño de esponja. —Jace se incorporó también, cojeando. Se subió el pantalón y se masajeó la zona dolorida, haciendo una mueca. —Y una bolsa de hielo.

—A sus órdenes, príncipe témpano de hielo. —Clary hizo una exagerada reverencia, tomó a Jace del brazo y comenzó a dirigirlo hacia su habitación con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Así que ver mi trasero te puso de un humor magnífico. —masculló Jace, sonriendo radiante. Clary se detuvo de golpe e hizo un ruidito extraño, con el rostro rojo como un tomate. —No trates de negarlo, Clary-bú. A cualquiera lo pondría de buen humor.

Clary abrió la boca, dispuesta a responder, pero un grito los interrumpió. Venía de una de las habitaciones cercanas. Ambos jóvenes permanecieron observando la puerta, un tanto extrañados, y un segundo grito más leve los hizo comprender la situación. Esperaron un momento, para no presenciar algo que no les correspondía, y luego abrieron la puerta.

Una Maryse muy malhumorada les recibió.

— Ahora resulta que no solo debo encargarme de mis hijos, ¡De un brujo también! Y ni siquiera coopera, casi se pone a llorar. —masculló, saliendo de la habitación. Clary y Jace alzaron la vista para encontrarse con un sollozante Magnus, quién se aferraba a Alec como si su vida se fuese en ello.

—Hacía demasiado tiempo que no acercaban a mí una de esas armas de tortura. —murmuró el brujo, mientras que Alec le acomodaba rápidamente el colorido y llamativo pantalón al notar que Clary y Jace entraban. Les lanzó una mirada furiosa. —Solo lo hago por ti, Alec, ¿Sabes? Si tu madre no me hubiera amenazado con no permitirme acercarme a ti a menos que me pusiera esa maldita inyección, habría preferido recuperarme lentamente conforme mi magia volviera a cobrar fuerzas.

—Salgan de aquí. —les gruñó Alec, pero Clary y Jace no se movieron de su lugar. Hizo falta que les tirara una almohada para que salieran de la habitación, y lo hicieron soltando risitas. —Lo siento, Magnus. Siento preocuparte con aquella invitación repentina al Instituto, y siento que mi madre te haya amenazado de esa manera.

El brujo continuó lloriqueando.


	2. High, HIGH fever

**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments es propiedad de la maravillosa Cassandra Clare, como ya sabrán, y sus maravillosos personajes también le pertenecen a su maravillosa persona. Yo solo los tomo prestados.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**High, HIGH fever.**

Jace se retorció en la cama como si fuese un pez fuera del agua, haciendo caso omiso a las réplicas de Clary y muy empeñado en hacer imposible su tarea de bajarle la fiebre. La muchacha estaba empapada de agua helada de pies a cabeza, pero no estaba dispuesta a desistir.

— ¡Quédate quieto, demonios! —gruñó Clary, remojando uno de los paños en agua helada y colocándoselo sobre la frente a Jace de nuevo. Luego tomó un segundo paño, lo remojó también y se mostró muy dispuesta a ponérselo sobre el cuello, pero Jace se encargó de evitarlo dando otra de sus extrañas retorcidas. — ¡Carajo, Jace! ¡Así nunca te bajará la fiebre!

— ¡Esas cosas están congeladas, Clary! ¿Quieres que muera como un cubo de hielo? —se incorporó en la cama, respirando muy agitado y con las mejillas adornadas de un rubor febril. —Soy demasiado hermoso para morir así, mujer. Se suponía que me agasajaras con un sensual baño de esponja, no que te empeñaras en convertirme en carne congelada para pato.

—Los patos no comen carne, Jace.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? ¿Es que nunca has visto un pato devorar una ardilla?

—No, no en realidad.

— ¡Exacto! Son tan buenos haciéndolo que hasta lo hacen en cubierto. Esas pequeñas bestias sangrientas…—Jace se estremeció y se quitó el paño de la frente para tirárselo a Clary directamente a la cara. —Ve a traerme una manta, me estoy congelando.

—Jace, creo que te está subiendo la fiebre. —la cazadora de sombras se llevó una mano a la frente, frustrada. —Comienzo a hartarme. Como sigas con tu actitud especial, me largaré a casa y dejaré que Maryse se encargue de ti.

Jace compuso una expresión de auténtico horror.

— ¡No te atreverías a dejarme en manos de alguien tan cruel! —gimoteó, haciendo mohines con los labios. Clary no lo miró a los ojos, porque sabía que su mirada la haría derretirse, y Jace se puso de rodillas para abrazarse de ella. —Por favor, cerecita. Simon está cuidando de Isabelle, ¡E incluso Alec, que está enfermo también, está cuidando de Magnus! ¿Qué clase de cruel novia serías dejándome enfermo y desamparado?

A Clary comenzaban a preocuparle la cantidad de apodos cariñosos que Jace se estaba inventando.

—Iré a ver a Maryse, creo que ya te toca otra inyección. —dijo, malhumorada, y Jace soltó un chillido muy masculino.

— ¡Es cada doce horas, Clary, no cada vez que tu horrible carácter de pelirroja lo decida! ¿Qué acaso quieres matarme por sobredosis? —negó con la cabeza, y luego entrecerró los ojos. —Además, Maryse se encargará de hacérnoslo saber cuando escuchemos el grito de Alec. Esa es la señal que indicará que es hora de salir por la ventana.

Clary trató de permanecer seria, pero una risita se escapó de sus labios.

— ¿Sabes qué? Creo que es hora de que duermas un poco, Jace. —sentenció, y levantó para apagar las luces. Jace soltó soniditos y resoplidos, pero ella los pasó por alto. — ¡No quiero protestas! Si no quieres mis delicados cuidados para hacerte sentir mejor, entonces mejor duérmete. Al menos eso ayuda a los enfermos.

—Los besos ayudan a los enfermos. —comentó Jace, aunque se tumbó obedientemente en la cama. Alzó la mirada para ver a Clary con sus brillantes ojos dorados. — ¿Me arropas?

Sin poder evitarlo, la joven esbozó una sonrisa enternecida. Tomó una de las mantas más delgadas que encontró y arropó cuidadosamente a Jace con ella. Luego le plantó un beso en la frente.

—Buenas noches, solecito. —le susurró. Cuando se incorporó, se llevó una grata sorpresa al notar que Jace ya se encontraba profundamente dormido. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. —Patos carnívoros…bueno, debo admitir que últimamente no hay muchas ardillas en Central Park.

ooooooo

Alec reaccionó con envidiable madurez cuando recibió el primer almohadazo contra su rostro, y apenas y gruñó cuando llegó el segundo. El tercero le hizo fruncir levemente el ceño, el cuarto comenzó a molestarle, pero el décimo golpe fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

— ¡ISABELLE, DETENTE! —le gritó a su hermana, sin poder evitarlo, y ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Tomó la almohada y trató de devolverle el golpe, pero Simon se la arrebató antes de que llegara a tocar uno solo de los cabellos de Isabelle. Tenía el rostro rojo del enfado. — ¿Quieres comportarte, por un demonio?

— ¡Me aburro, Alec! ¡Y es tu culpa que todos estemos aquí! —repuso ella, enfurruñada, mientras jalaba a Simon de un brazo y le hacía sentarse en la cama. Se acurrucó contra él como si fuese un muñeco de felpa. —Bueno, culpa tuya y de Magnus. Sabes que odio la enfermería, aquí no hay nada que hacer.

—Izzy tiene razón, Alec. Es tu culpa que tu madre no confíe en dejarte solo con Magnus en una habitación. —Simon se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisita burlona en los labios. Parecía estar pasándola de maravilla. Le acarició el cabello a Isabelle, y ella sonrió con satisfacción. —Pobre Izzy, confinada a este horrible lugar por culpa tuya. ¿Qué clase de hermano mayor eres?

Magnus soltó un par de ruiditos desde su cama, removiéndose con incomodidad. Alec volteó a verlo con preocupación y se estiró para ponerle una mano en la frente. El brujo gimoteó y abrió lentamente sus ojos, dedicándole a Alec una cara de gatito herido que hizo que él se sintiera furioso con su hermana y Simon.

— ¿Cómo pueden hablar así de él cuando está tan enfermo? Está ardiendo…

—Todos estamos ardiendo, Alec. Estamos _on fire. _Tú sabes, la fiebre apenas comienza a bajarme y tú aún continúas igual de mal por gritar tanto.

—…y, además, no puedo dejarlo solo en su departamento. ¿Te gustaría quedarte sola y enferma en tu casa, Izzy, sin nadie que esté ahí para cuidarte? —le dedicó una mirada acusativa a Simon, y él se quedó pensativo por un momento.

—Isabelle probablemente iría a buscarme, aunque estuviera enfermísima, solo para golpearme con una sartén si es que decidiera dejarla sola.

Isabelle le dedicó una mirada encantada.

—Eso fue tan romántico, Simon. —balbuceó, tomándole la mano y mirándole con ensoñación. —Es hermoso como conoces exactamente cómo reaccionaría a cualquier situación.

Simon le guiñó un ojo.

—Cuando quieras, preciosa.

Y recibió un almohadazo.

—Te amo, pastelito. —le dijo dulcemente Isabelle, pestañeando varias veces antes de darle otro almohadazo de amor.

Alec ignoró las románticas muestras de amor de Isabelle, demasiado ocupado bajándose de su cama para ir a sentarse a un lado de Magnus. Estaba tan empapado de sudor como él e Isabelle.

— Garbancito—balbuceó Magnus, extendiendo una de sus manos para tocar la nariz de Alec. — Necesito una televisión. Por favor. O música, lo que sea. Necesito algo que anime este lugar, me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento. Quiero a Presidente Miau. Quiero un licuado de fresas. Quiero un campo de golf, siempre quise un campo de golf. Quiero darme un baño urgentemente, ¡Quiero que este asqueroso virus se vaya de una buena vez!

Alec parpadeó, aturdido. Magnus se volvía muy caprichoso cuando estaba enfermo. Le dio un reconfortante apretón de mano, pero ni eso pudo animar al desdichado brujo.

—Tranquilo, Magnus, mi madre dijo que deberías comenzar a recuperar tu magia pronto. —le tranquilizó, y Magnus soltó un resoplido. —Sé que no te gusta esperar, pero tendrás que ser paciente.

— No puedes pedirme que sea paciente cuando no puedo acariciar a Presidente Miau, Alec. ¡Sus pequeñas patitas son lo que me hace falta! ¿No extrañas apretárselas para ver que saque las garritas?

Magnus hizo ademán de apretar unas patitas invisibles con los dedos, y Alec comenzó a preocuparse seriamente por él.

—Creo que no te ha bajado para nada la fiebre.

— ¡Alexander Lightwood! ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?

La voz enfadada de Maryse Lightwood resonó por todo el lugar, provocando Alec diera un salto en su lugar, que Isabelle dejara de pellizcarle las mejillas a Simon y que Magnus soltara un ruido parecido al de un gato erizándose.

La mujer dedicó una mirada severa a los jóvenes, y miró con especial dureza a Magnus.

—Alexander. Tienes hasta tres para volver a tu cama. Si no, mandaré al brujo a su casa y te daré pastillas para dormir, jovencito. —Maryse alzó un dedo. —Uno…dos…

Pero no alcanzó a comenzar el tres cuando Alec ya estaba tumbado en su cama, con las mantas hasta la barbilla y la expresión enfurruñada de un niño pequeño. Isabelle soltó una risita y Magnus un maullido.

La adulta evaluó una vez más la escena y asintió con la cabeza, satisfecha.

—Vine a tomarles la temperatura. —anunció, y repartió tres termómetros digitales. Magnus mordisqueó el suyo, e hizo falta que Maryse le diera un manotazo para que se quedara quieto. —Obedece, brujo.

Hubo un incómodo silencio. Cuando los termómetros comenzaron a sonar, Maryse se acercó y leyó lo que marcaban. Magnus soltó un maullido cuando Maryse le quitó las mantas con brusquedad.

— ¡Hace frío, Presidente Miau! ¡No dejes que el duende verde me quite las mantas! Miau. Rábanos.

Alec observó con preocupación al brujo, pero no tuvo tiempo siquiera de preguntar cuando su madre se acercó y le hizo lo mismo. Le arrancó las mantas.

—Levántate, Alexander. Tú y Magnus necesitan un baño de agua helada en este instante. —le apremió su madre, jalándolo para que se levantara. Magnus gateaba en el suelo. —Y no creas que el brujo está peor que tú, jovencito. Tú eres quién tiene fiebre más alta, no comprendo por qué no eres tú quien está alucinando.

Maryse tomó de un brazo a Magnus y lo hizo incorporarse. Él soltó otro maullido, y Alec sintió vértigo de pronto. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y entonces hasta él pudo sentir lo ardiente que estaba.

—Mamá, no me siento muy…—comenzó, pero no pudo terminar. Vomitó. Magnus siseó, y Maryse soltó un chillido de incredulidad. — ¡Alexander!

La mujer arrastró a su hijo mayor y a Magnus fuera de la enfermería, pálida como un fantasma. Isabelle observó a Alec, caminando como si estuviera ebrio al salir de la enfermería, y soltó una risita.

—Dame besitos, Simon. —exigió, extendiendo las manos hacia él. El joven vampiro tragó saliva, nervioso.

—Tú no estarás alucinando también, ¿O sí, Izzy?

— ¡Claro que no, idiota! —replicó ella, indignada, y le dio una patada. —Te amo, corazón.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, btw, asddfads! Me vino la inspiración para escribir un par de capítulos más, hace mucho que no escribía de humor. Espero que sea de su agrado, creo que soy un poco torpe con esto, hahaha.**


	3. Chairman Meow

**Espero que les guste! (; muchas gracias por los reviews, me hicieron muy feliz.**

* * *

**Chairman Meow**

Magnus y Alec volvieron a la enfermería poco después, ambos con el cabello empapado, temblando y con una nueva muda de ropa seca. A juzgar por lo relativamente corta que le quedaba la ropa a Magnus y por lo poco colorida que era, Alec se la había prestado. Magnus ya no alucinaba y pudo recorrer todo el camino hasta su cama sin maullar ni soltar palabras sin sentido, pero Alec apenas y podía mantener la coordinación y Maryse tenía que sostenerlo para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

A Isabelle le pareció escuchar a su madre murmurar algo parecido a _"Mi pobre bebé" _mientras ayudaba a Alec a meterse en la cama y le besaba la cabeza y la frente. Su hermano estaba terriblemente pálido y sus dientes castañeaban, pero por lo menos ya no parecía tener una fiebre terriblemente alta.

La invadió un pinchazo de celos. Hacía bastante tiempo que su madre no se mostraba así de cariñosa, y en ese momento todo el cariño estaba yéndose directamente hacia Alec. ¿Y en dónde quedaba ella? No era justo que recibiera menos atención que su hermano sólo porque no hubiese vomitado su desayuno.

—Simon, bésame. —exigió, alzando la mirada para verlo. El muchacho se mostró un tanto confundido y nervioso.

— ¿En frente de tu madre? ¿Estás segura? No quiero ganarme ninguna clase de bofetón de mamá-oso-protectora. —dijo, y se apartó discretamente de la encantadora Isabelle sólo por si se le ocurría darle otra de sus dolorosas muestras de amor por haberse negado. —Pensará que me estoy aprovechando de que estás enferma, Izzy.

— ¡Dije que quiero que me beses pasionalmente en éste instante, por un demonio!

La muchacha se incorporó como un rayo y, extendiendo la mano, tomó a Simon de la camisa y lo jaló hacia ella. El vampiro tropezó con la cama y cayó justo sobre Isabelle, quien le dedicó una mirada realizada antes de tomarlo por la nuca y juntarlos en un intenso beso pasional.

— ¡VAMPIRO! —chilló Maryse al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Simon soltó un gemido y trató de separarse de Isabelle, pero la muchacha se lo impidió y lo atrapó con otro beso.

Escuchó a Alec soltar un grito ahogado e inmediatamente después sintió unos fuertes brazos que lo separaban de Isabelle, arrancándolo de sus brazos. Una mezcla de decepción y alivio se apoderó de Simon, pero no duró por demasiado tiempo. Cuando alzó la mirada, se encontró con los ojos furiosos de papá-oso-furioso de Robert Lightwood.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estabas haciendo, vampiro?

ooooooo

Jace graznó por quinta vez mientras caminaba tras Clary, quien nuevamente lo tenía agarrado de la mano y lo dirigía como si fuese un niño pequeño por los pasillos del Instituto. Ella tuvo que contenerse para evitar voltearse y decirle que se callara, recordándose que estaba enfermo y que la fiebre lo ponía más irritante que de costumbre. Llevaba agarrada la almohada de Jace, porque él había insistido en que no podría dormir en la enfermería sin ella.

Cuando se paró frente a la puerta y Jace metió la cara en su cuello, fingiendo picotearle y haciéndole cariñitos con la nariz, no pudo evitar soltar un resoplido.

—Se suponía que odias a los patos, ¿Recuerdas?

—No soy un pato. Soy un ganso. Cuac. —repuso él, y continuó revolviéndole el cabello con la nariz. —Soy un ganso hambriento. Pío, pío. Ahora soy un gallo.

—Los gallos cacarean, Jace. —dijo ella, sonriendo levemente de manera irremediable. —Tranquilo, Robert dijo que les iban a dar de comer ahora mismo. Apuesto a que les prepararon una deliciosa sopa de…

Pero Clary se interrumpió al abrir la puerta y contemplar, estupefacta, a Simon arrinconado contra la pared con uno de los brazos de Robert puesto firmemente sobre su pecho. Su amigo parecía verdaderamente nervioso, e Isabelle, a su lado, parecía enfadada.

— ¡Yo le besé, papá! ¡De verdad! —insistía ella, aunque Robert no le hacía caso alguno. Le gruñó un par de cosas al oído a Simon y él asintió varias veces con la cabeza, murmurando repetitivamente "Sí señor, claro señor, por supuesto señor".

Luego lo soltó y Simon se deslizó por la pared hasta el suelo, aún más pálido de lo normal si es que era posible. Isabelle le dedicó una mirada culpable y se deslizó junto a él en el suelo, envolviéndole con sus brazos y soltándole apodos como "Mi pastelito" y "Mi murcielaguito".

Las cosas sí que estaban graves en ese lugar, pensó Clary. Hubo un silencio incómodo, y Jace volvió a graznar.

Para el desconcierto de Clary, Maryse pareció entender perfectamente el llamado de su hijo. Avanzó apresurada hacia una de las mesas cercanas, en donde había una olla, y comenzó a servir sopa en cuatro tazones.

Jace se llevó a Clary y a su tazón a una cama en el preciso instante en el que Maryse se los entregó, se acomodó y le puso delicadamente el tazón en las manos a Clary. Ella le miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No irás a pensar que te voy a dar de comer en la boquita, ¿O sí?

— ¡Claro que sí! Simon lo está haciendo. —Jace señaló acusadoramente a Simon, que parecía mantener una distancia de medio metro con respecto a Isabelle y se tenía que estirar para poder llevarle un bocado a la boca, ante la atenta mirada de Robert. —No me obligues a pedírselo a él.

Clary puso los ojos en blanco, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo: Magnus observaba tristemente su tazón, solo, desde su cama. A un lado, Maryse trataba de obligar a Alec a comer un poco, pese a sus protestas y al tono verde de su rostro. El pobre Alec parecía a punto de vomitar de nuevo, pero su madre se mostraba inflexible a dejarlo sin comer.

—Pues pídeselo a él, Jacie. Si es que tanto te gusta el novio de tu hermana, ¡Ve a reclamarlo! —sentenció, y se levantó muy decidida de la cama. Jace la miró como si estuviese a punto de ponerse a llorar. —Oh, no, ¡No me mires con esa cara! Esto te enseñará a dejar de compararme con el guapo de Simon.

Se dio la media vuelta y caminó hasta la cama de Magnus, sin dirigirle una sola mirada a Jace. El muchacho parecía devastado, pero su orgullo reaccionó rápidamente y pronto estuvo de pie para comenzar a pelear con Isabelle por Simon.

— ¡Bizcochito! —exclamó Magnus al verla, sus ojos se iluminaron. Isabelle y Jace se agarraban a almohadazos atrás. — ¿Viniste a hacerme compañía?

Clary pasó el resto del rato tratando de lograr que Magnus comiera decentemente, pero el brujo parecía empeñado en comer como un bebé. Hacía muecas con cada bocado y Clary tuvo que darle cerca de cinco servilletas en menos de cinco minutos. Estuvo a punto de darse por vencida y dejarlo solo cuando él le miró con tristeza.

— Me duele la garganta. —repuso con un balbuceo, explicándolo todo. — Tengo hambre, pero cada bocado es como… ¡PRESIDENTE MIAU!

Clary ahogó un chillido cuando, de la nada, el gato cayó sobre el regazo de Magnus, rodeado de chispitas azules. A su vez, se escuchó algo parecido a una explosión en el techo y un montón de confeti comenzó a caer sobre todos.

El caos se desató. Clary soltó el tazón por la impresión, que cayó justo sobre Presidente Miau, y el gato saltó y le clavó las garras en el brazo. Entonces ella se levantó, soltando un grito, y Jace se volteó a verla al instante.

— ¡Yo te salvaré, cerecita! —exclamó, dándole un último almohadazo a Isabelle y corriendo contra el gato. Alec escupió la sopa cuando vio a Magnus desplomarse contra la cama, inconsciente, y se quitó de encima a su madre sin pensarlo. Maryse soltó un chillido, el tazón saltó por los aires y le cayó en la cabeza a Robert. El adulto se mostró desconcertado y se lanzó contra Simon al instante, sin poder imaginarse que nadie más que él pudiera haberle hecho eso.

Isabelle chilló. Jace arrancó a Presidente Miau de la ropa de Clary lo lanzó a un lado. Alec atrapó a Presidente Miau, pero el minino le clavó las garras y él también tuvo que sacárselo de encima. El gato cayó limpiamente en el suelo, y se alejó corriendo del lugar. Simon gimoteó, en el suelo y con Robert encima, amenazándolo.

Alec sacudió a Magnus para despertarlo, y el brujo se incorporó con un gemido. Había comenzado a sudar de nuevo, y la fiebre que se había ido después del baño de agua helada había vuelto. Alec le miró con desaprobación y le puso una mano sobre la frente.

— ¿Qué demonios hiciste, Magnus?

—Quería a Presidente Miau. Y que este lugar se animara un poco también.

— ¡No puedes usar cada pizca de magia que se regenere para cumplir tus caprichos, Magnus, eso solo te pone cada vez peor! —le reprendió, y Magnus le dedicó una mirada de gato regañado.

—Lo siento, Alec, es que de verdad extrañaba a mi gato. —se excusó, haciendo un mohín, y Presidente Miau saltó ágilmente en la cama de nuevo y se volvió a posicionar en su regazo. Él comenzó a acariciarlo. —Míralo, debía de extrañarnos terriblemente.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que tengas fiebre altísima de nuevo, Magnus.

El brujo comenzó a tartamudear, tratando de excusarse, pero Alec permaneció mirándolo con la misma severidad. Sin previo aviso, Magnus rompió a llorar.

—Lo siento, garbancito. —sollozó, y Alec perdió por completo su semblante duro. Se puso pálido y se acercó para abrazar a Magnus con culpabilidad, pero él no paró de sollozar. Estaba ardiendo.

Clary contempló la escena y soltó un pesado suspiro. Iban a ser días muy largos mientras aquellos cuatro continuaran enfermos. Robert dejó de amenazar a Simon solo para ir a ver a Isabelle, quien de pronto había perdido toda su energía y se había tumbado en la cama, sin parar de gimotear. Magnus comenzaba a ahogarse por el llanto y el congestionamiento, y Alec de nuevo no se veía nada bien.

— En este lugar nadie se va a recuperar nunca. —murmuró Maryse, muy estresada, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Clary no pudo estar más de acuerdo, y Simon incluso asintió con la cabeza.

—Besa a tu héroe, Clary. —dijo Jace de pronto y, cuando Clary alzó la mirada, _casi _recibió el beso que sería su perdición y que la confinaría a días en cama. Por suerte, reaccionó rápido y le metió un codazo al dulce Jace en el estómago. El muchacho soltó algo parecido a un lloriqueo. — ¡Damisela malagradecida!

Iban a ser unos días muy, muy largos.


	4. Mummy's little boy

**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments y sus personajes son propiedad absoluta de la oh-todo-poderosa Cassandra Clare, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews! No tienen idea de lo mucho que me emocionan, asddfas, me animan mucho a escribir.**

**Disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

**Mummy's little boy**

Maryse y Robert se fueron al poco tiempo de la enfermería, dejando a Simon y a Clary completamente solos y a cargo de cuatro enfermos que definitivamente no sabían ser buenos enfermos. Al parecer los cuatro estaban muy acostumbrados a ser mimados cuando se encontraban mal, y sus exigencias y quejas no parecían tener fin. Simon tuvo que hacer más de tres viajes a la cocina en menos de media hora para buscar vasos de agua, vasos de jugo de naranja, más sopa, leche para Presidente Miau, un par de sándwiches y más pañuelos.

— Clary-bú, ¿Podrías traerme otra manta? Dejé caer jugo de naranja sobre la mía.

— ¡Sheldon! Es hora del baño de Presidente Miau. Usa el champú que mejor huela, y recuerda lavarle bien las orejas. Oh, ¡Y no olvides pasarle el peine cuando lo seques! Está soltando mucho pelo, y me hace cosquillas en la nariz.

— ¡Clary! ¡Te pedí el esmalte rojo frambuesa bermellón, me trajiste el rojo bermellón escarlata!

—Clary, Simon, creo que me estoy sintiendo un poco…

— ¡También que equivocaste con el azul! ¡CLARY! ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Era azul cerúleo, no azul cielo! ¿Cómo esperas que me pinte las uñas así? ¡Quedaría horrible!

— ¡Clary, Clary, no le pongas mostaza a ese sándwich!

— Oh, demonios, ¿Quieren callarse? ¡Stanlin, escucha, porque no te perdonaré si no le cortas las uñas adecuadamente a Presidente Miau!

— ¡Cállate tú, Magnus!

— ¡CLARY, CLARY, NO!

— De verdad, creo que no…

— ¡Presidente Miau necesita ir al baño!

— ¡Me estoy congelando, necesito más mantas!

—NO, MAYONESA NO.

— ¡ALEC ESTÁ A PUNTO DE…

Clary, que no podía más con la presión, soltó un grito de desesperación y lanzó al suelo el sándwich que estaba preparando. Simon, que tenía a un desesperado Presidente Miau en brazos y estaba lleno de rasguños, le miró horrorizado.

— ¿QUIEREN CALLARSE?

Se hizo un silencio absoluto. Y Alec vomitó, de nuevo.

— ¡Ay, mi pobre caramelo de uva! —exclamó Magnus desde su cama, mirando a Alec con preocupación. — ¿Estás bien, garbancito?

Clary sintió que se iba a desmayar. Las piernas le fallaron por un momento, y Simon fue lo único que impidió que se dejara caer al suelo. Paciencia, se dijo a sí misma, necesitaba paciencia. Contó hasta diez para evitar el homicidio con sándwiches que estaba planeando en su cabeza.

Suspiró.

—Alec, ¿puedes levantarte para ir al baño a lavarte? —preguntó pacientemente, y el muchacho asintió avergonzado. Se levantó, tambaleante, y comenzó a caminar hasta el baño con torpeza. Clary inhaló profundamente y se volteó a ver con una mirada asesina a Isabelle, Jace y Magnus. —Ustedes tres. Es mejor que se queden callados y tranquilos hasta que vuelva, o juro que yo y Simon nos largaremos de aquí.

Sonrió satisfecha al notar que los tres se acomodaban en su cama y se disponían a entretenerse con sus cosas. Isabelle se puso a pintar sus uñas con los colores que tenía, Jace se puso a acomodar pulcramente su cama y Magnus se puso a jugar con sus dedos y con Presidente Miau. Ella siguió a Alec y le ayudó a sostenerse en pie para llegar hasta el baño.

ooooooo

La paz no duró por mucho tiempo. Cuando Clary regresó del baño con Alec, se encontró con Simon peleándose con Isabelle por alguna razón. Ayudó a Alec a meterse en la cama y, observando más detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que trataba de obligarla a tomar un jarabe.

— ¡Vamos, Izzy, es para que te deje de doler la garganta! —insistía el vampiro, pero Isabelle negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

— ¡Sabe asqueroso, Simon, de verdad que no te imaginas! Si lo probaras, te haría vomitar. —aseguró, enfurruñada, y Simon volteó a ver a Clary en busca de ayuda.

—Maryse vino y dijo que _todos _tenían que tomarlo, Izzy. Lo recetó el doctor. —continuó Simon, tratando de que Isabelle abriera la boca. Ella mantenía los labios fuertemente apretados, como una niña pequeña. — ¡Vamos, puedes tomar jugo de naranja después!

— ¡No!

Clary tomó el frasco de jarabe y midió la cantidad en una cuchara. Volteó en busca de su primera víctima…y la encontró en Jace, quien estaba bostezando justo en ese momento. Se aprovechó de la situación y, silenciosamente, metió de golpe la cuchara en la boca del muchacho, tomándole con fuerza las mejillas para evitar que escupiera. Jace soltó un gemido ahogado, pero tragó al instante.

— ¡Traicionera! —exclamó, aunque esbozó una sonrisita cuando Clary le besó el puente de la nariz.

—Buen niño, Jace, buen niño.

Alec y Magnus no representaron gran problema a la hora de tomar el jarabe, aunque Isabelle sí que continuó con su rabieta hasta que consiguió que Simon se lo diera boca a boca. Clary contempló la mueca del pobre Simon cuando se metió la cucharada en la boca, pero sonrió al ver que Izzy aceptaba de buena gana besarlo y tomarse así la medicina.

Clary disfrutó de una hermosa hora de silencio después de eso. Magnus se quedó profundamente dormido, Alec se puso a leer un libro, Isabelle le pidió a Simon que le hiciera unas torpes trenzas y Jace se puso a dormir como un angelito con la cabeza apoyada sobre su regazo.

Todo fue hermoso hasta que llegaron Robert y Maryse de nuevo, anunciando la nueva ronda de inyecciones. Por más silenciosos y tranquilos que fueron al entrar, tanto Magnus como Jace despertaron al instante y el pánico comenzó a cundir en la habitación. Incluso Alec se puso pálido cuando vio a sus padres comenzar a preparar las primeras dos jeringas, y Magnus parecía estar al borde de un colapso nervioso.

—Alec, voy a comenzar contigo. —anunció Robert, mientras medía la dosis. —Maryse comenzará con Jace.

— ¿Por qué tiene que comenzar con Jace? ¡A Jace no le gustan las inyecciones! —exclamó Jace, haciendo una mueca y observando a Maryse con pánico. —Jace piensa que deberían de comenzar con Isabelle.

—Isabelle no se pone tan…alterada como tú, Jace, ella se comporta con más madurez.

Alec lucía aterrorizado, pero Clary notó que estaba muy consciente de que tenía que poner el ejemplo de madurez, porque apartó las mantas y se bajó el pantalón sin detenerse a pensar demasiado y rodó sobre su estómago sin que su padre tuviese que pedírselo. Jace contemplaba la escena como si fuese una película de terror.

— ¡No, Alec, no! —exclamó, como si estuviesen asesinando a su parabatai. — ¡No permitas que te hagan eso! ¡No, Alec!

Clary notó que Alec se tensó en el preciso momento en el que Jace comenzó a gritar, y su semblante seguro se quebró por un momento cuando su padre limpió la zona con algodón y alcohol. Dio un respingo, y la mirada de Robert fue de completa desaprobación.

—Quieto, Alec. —le reprendió, y luego le dedicó a Jace una mirada dura. —Más te vale dejar de gritar.

Jace lo ignoró, demasiado horrorizado como para concentrarse en algo más que no fuese en la aguja. Alec inhaló profundamente y se relajó, acción que su padre aprovechó para pincharle con decisión y firmeza. Jace soltó un grito que hizo que hasta Clary diera un salto en su lugar.

Alec volvió a tensarse en ese instante y soltó un grito también.

Isabelle se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando un chillido y un par de risitas nerviosas. Simon estaba de nuevo muy pálido, y Magnus parecía estar a punto de llorar de nuevo. Robert, por otro lado, lucía enojado por la reacción de su hijo mayor.

— Te va a quedar un moretón, Alec. —le aseguró cuando terminó y le puso el algodón sobre la pequeña herida, masajeando con suavidad. Alec soltó algo parecido a un gemido o un sollozo, y dejó caer la cabeza contra la almohada. —Sabes que no debes tensarte cuando entra la aguja.

El muchacho no respondió y se limitó a volver a cubrirse con las mantas, sin apartar el rostro de la almohada. Jace soltó un chillido cuando Maryse se acercó a él, pero Clary no le permitió moverse de su lugar en todo el proceso. Se tensó y grito como o más que Alec cuando lo inyectaron, pero por lo menos esta vez no hizo falta que Clary se sentara a horcajadas sobre él o que se organizara una persecución por todo el instituto.

Robert no fue considerado con Magnus, le anunció que a él también le iba a quedar un moretón cuando terminó de aplicarle la inyección, de hecho, y el brujo estaba demasiado conmocionado como para decir nada. Isabelle fue la que menos escándalo armó cuando fue su turno, y fue bastante cooperativa con Maryse, pero apretó la mano de Simon con tanta fuerza que el vampiro no pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor.

—Ow, Jace, no me mires con esos ojos. —gruñó Clary, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo todo lo posible por mostrarse enfadada. —Sabes que armaste todo un espectáculo, y que lo único que conseguiste es que Alec se pusiera nervioso, y que no mereces ninguna clase de consuelo.

Pero los ojos dorados que la miraban, suplicantes, eran demasiado adorables como para ignorarlos. ¿Cómo una persona como Jace podía verse como un angelito? Clary no tenía ni idea, pero definitivamente no creía que fuera justo. Si Jace quería verse como un verdadero ángel, tendría que comportarse como un ángel.

—Pero Clary, me duele mucho. —gimoteó él, y ocultó el rostro en el cuello de la muchacha. Clary se tensó al sentir la calidez de Jace contra su piel, y luchó por ignorar el aroma a Jace que aturdía sus sentidos. Trató de ser fuerte, pero terminó perdiendo y hundió con suavidad sus dedos en los sedosos cabellos del chico.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero hará que te sientas mejor. —le aseguró, apretándolo más contra sí y pasándole una pequeña mano por la ancha espalda. Jace sonrió complacido y se acurrucó aún más contra ella.

—Esto me hace sentir mejor que una estúpida aguja.

Clary le comenzó a llenar la cara de besos de nuevo, evitando sus labios. Le besó las mejillas y el mentón y luego esbozó una sonrisa radiante.

—Eres estúpidamente adorable, pero de verdad debería de dejar de caer en tus redes. Eres un tramposo, Jace Lightwood.

—Un tramposo muy sensual, con un trasero hermoso.

Clary se limitó a darle una palmada en el sitio de la inyección, que hizo que Jace soltara un gemido de dolor.

— Bueno, sí, no puedo negar que tu trasero es hermoso. —repuso, con una sonrisita divertida al ver la mirada de reproche de Jace.

ooooooo

A Clary le pareció que era evidente que Isabelle era a quien menos le afectaban las inyecciones, porque en cuestión de minutos ya estaba de pie e incluso parecía tener más energías que antes, encaramándose sobre la espalda de Simon y pidiéndole que la llevara a la cocina para ver qué había de comer.

—Está bien, llévala. —terminó por acceder Maryse, a regañadientes, bajo la mirada desaprobatoria de Robert. Isabelle soltó un gritito de emoción y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Simon, quien salió de la habitación lo más rápido posible, como si la mirada de sus suegros lo quemara.

— ¿Es normal que no pueda apoyarme ni sentarme? —balbuceó Magnus, que estaba acostado bocabajo como Alec y que tenía la cabeza hundida en la almohada. Su mirada era un retrato vivo del sufrimiento. —Creo que me voy a desmayar.

—Tanto tú como Alec se tensaron como piedras. Es normal que duela. —repuso Maryse, malhumorada. Magnus gimoteó. —No te quejes, brujo. Suficientes favores te hacemos permitiéndote estar dentro del Instituto y cuidando de ti. No es nuestro trabajo. Pero Alec insistió tanto…

— ¡Oh, tengo una idea! —Magnus pareció olvidar su completo sufrimiento de golpe, porque apartó las mantas y se sentó en la cama sin hacer ni una sola mueca. — ¿Qué les parece si vamos a mi departamento? Podría modificarlo para que nos acomodemos mejor. Me siento más fuerte. Además, hay televisión y tantas cosas para entretenernos…

Robert y Maryse intercambiaron miradas ceñudas.

—No. —sentenciaron los dos. Magnus les miró enfadado.

—Mmá…por favor... —murmuró Alec, con la voz amortiguada por la almohada y entre gimoteos.

—Está bien. —soltó Maryse, y se levantó al instante para correr al lado de Alec. Se inclinó sobre él y apoyó la cara contra su cabello, acariciándoselo. —Oh, pobrecito. ¿Duele mucho, bebé? No sabes cuánto lo siento…

Magnus, Clary y Jace observaron estupefactos la escena. Maryse pareció recordar que no estaba a solas con Alec, y se incorporó con las mejillas ruborizadas. Tosió para aclararse la garganta.

Robert estaba horrorizado.

—Pero…Maryse…

— Creo que les hará bien distraerse un poco, Robert. No hay mucho con qué entretenerse aquí. —dijo su esposa, llevándose una mano a la frente y suspirando. —Si lo analizas bien, deben de estar muy aburridos aquí encerrados. ¿Por qué no? Además, Clary y Simon…

Maryse se lo pensó mejor.

—Bueno, Alec está lo suficiente mayorcito como para que confiemos en él. ¿No es así? Además, mañana tenemos una reunión en el Consejo. No tendría sentido dejarlos aquí.

Robert se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró.

—Está bien.

Magnus alzó los brazos con excitación, Jace soltó un grito de júbilo y Alec apartó la cara de la almohada, con una sonrisita. Clary no supo como sentirse.

¿Sería más fácil cuidar de ellos en el departamento de Magnus? ¿O sería peor?

Pero bueno, ¿Qué más daba? De cualquier manera iba a ser una tarea difícil cuidar de esos cuatro, fuera donde fuera.

* * *

**No sé por qué siempre he tenido la teoría de que Maryse tiene alguna clase de afecto especial por Alec. Siento que él sería su consentido y que la consentida de Robert sería Izzy, indudablemente. No tengo idea de por qué, solo lo siento (?)**


	5. Magnus' Loft

**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments es propiedad de Cassandra Clare, al igual que sus personajes. El ángel la bendiga. ¡Disfruten el capítulo! Y lamento la tardanza.**

* * *

**Magnus' Loft**

Luke observó con curiosidad a los jóvenes que se movían penosamente de un lado a otro por los pasillos, soltando estornudos de vez en cuando y tambaleándose mientras iban en busca de todas las cosas que necesitaban para pasar un par de noches en el_ loft_ de Magnus. Clary y Simon caminaban tras ellos para auxiliarlos o apresurarlos y le recordaban irremediablemente a un par de perritos pastoreando a un montón de ovejas. Ovejas febriles y con dificultades para respirar, y que a veces parecían estar a punto de quedarse tirados en el suelo si no recibían ayuda.

—Jace, ¿Qué demonios haces sin zapatos?

Fue inevitable que, después de verlo dar varias vueltas, hiciera tal observación. El muchacho se detuvo perezosamente frente a él, con la _backpack_ colgada de un brazo, y bajó la mirada a sus pies. Movió los dedos y, después de analizarlos por un momento, se encogió de hombros.

—Libertad de movimiento.

—Ve en este instante a ponerte unos zapatos, muchacho. No toleraré que tu enfermedad empeore. —le advirtió, con un dedo en alto y una mirada seria. —Que haya accedido a ser el niñero y enfermero de todos ustedes por un par de días no significa que tenga que gastar mi dinero en más medicina o desvelarme hasta que la fiebre les baje.

Jace soltó un bufido y puso los ojos en blanco, enfurruñado, pero Luke le dedicó una mirada que claramente decía "obedece o te quedarás aquí solo" y eso fue más que suficiente para obligarlo a darse la media vuelta y volver a su habitación en busca de un par de zapatos.

—Así está mejor. —murmuró Luke para sí, esbozando una sonrisita satisfecha. Si el haber aceptado cuidar de esos niños por un par de días implicaba ser estricto, pues lo sería. Después de todo, alguien tenía que imponer orden en el departamento de Magnus. Por más años y experiencia que Magnus Bane tuviera, a Luke le parecía que aún se comportaba igual o peor que un niño.

—Luke, ¿Podrías venir por un momento? —Maryse se asomó por la puerta de la enfermería. —Necesito enseñarte a inyectar.

— ¿Inyectar? —Luke parpadeó y frunció el ceño. —A mí nadie me dijo que había que inyectar a nadie.

—No es tan difícil, y terminaran el tratamiento pronto. Por hoy ya tuvieron sus dos dosis, solo hacen falta las dos de mañana.

El hombre lobo suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente, preguntándose con abatimiento si había hecho bien al acceder a la petición de Maryse. Cuidar de tres cazadores de sombras enfermos y de un brujo cada vez sonaba menos sencillo de lo que se había imaginado en un principio.

Pero ahora no había vuelta atrás.

—Está bien, ya voy.

ooooooo

Una vez que todos tuvieron sus cosas listas recibieron la instrucción de Luke de irse a la camioneta y esperar ahí hasta que él fuera. Ellos obedecieron y, había que aclararlo, no había suficiente espacio en frente para todos. Clary, Simon, Magnus y Jace tuvieron que irse a la parte de atrás y solo Isabelle y Alec pudieron apretujarse dentro de la camioneta junto a Presidente Miau.

— ¿Por qué Isabelle y Alec son quienes van en frente? —se quejó Jace, acurrucándose contra Clary debajo de las mantas que habían llevado.

—Porque mi pedacito de sol se siente mal del estómago. —contestó Magnus, arisco. Clary notó que estaba aún más congestionado que antes. —Él tiene todo el derecho de estar donde está.

—Y porque Izzy es una señorita enferma. Deberías de aprender modales, Jace. —repuso Simon, alzando ambas cejas.

—Yo soy un señorito que también se siente mal del estómago y que sabe muchos modales. —dijo Jace con voz aguda, soltó un dramático suspiro y parpadeó frenéticamente. Se llevó una mano a la cintura inexistente, indignado. — ¡Hombres, todos son iguales! ¡Ya no existen los caballeros!

— ¿Quieres callarte? Me duele la cabeza. —siseó Magnus, ocultando el rostro bajo una manta.

— ¿Quieres callarte? Me duele la cabeza. —lo imitó Jace, con el mismo tono de voz aguda de antes y haciendo ademanes con la mano. Le sacó la lengua a Magnus. — ¡Niña!

—Clary, como no controles a tu novio, lo convertiré en un pato.

—Oh, Clary, no lo controles. Eso sería interesantísimo de ver. —dijo Simon, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Jace le sacó la lengua a él también. —Bueno, eso no fue muy cortés, "señorito".

—Cállense los tres, ¿Quieren? Traten de dormir un poco, les hará bien. Ya viene Luke. —Clary se acomodó y se preparó para lo que sería una larga noche. Magnus, a su lado, soltó un maullido cuando Luke arrancó el motor. —No tardaremos nada en llegar.

ooooooo

Alec consiguió llegar hasta el departamento de Magnus sin vomitar, pero Jace y el mismo Magnus no tuvieron tanta suerte. Jace vomitó poco después de pasar por Central Park, víctima de un ataque de pánico después de ver a un niño disfrazado de pato caminando por la calle. Magnus vomitó llegando a su _loft _porque tenía fiebre altísima, de nuevo.

—No me explicó por qué tiene tanta fiebre de pronto. Estaba bien antes de que saliéramos. —dijo Alec, preocupado, a un lado de Magnus en la camioneta mientras que Luke le ponía una mano en la frente. —Creo que le hizo mal estar en la parte de atrás.

Magnus estaba tan mal que Luke tuvo que cargarlo para llevarlo hasta la puerta de su propio departamento. Era una escena cómica de cierto modo, porque Magnus era mucho más alto que Luke, pero Alec estaba tan angustiado que nadie se atrevió a decir nada al respecto. Magnus apenas y estaba consciente.

—Está ardiendo. —masculló Luke y, cuando extendió la mano y abrió la puerta, todo cobró sentido.

Observaron anonadados cómo el _loft _de Magnus, que antes tenía un estilo selvático, ahora estaba ordenado de manera que parecía un centro de confort y entretenimiento para resfriados. Habían cuatro camas perfectamente alineadas, con cobertores de diferentes colores y muy cerca una de la otra, había una televisión enorme frente a ellas en un mueble que también tenía montones de libros, películas y hasta videojuegos y hasta había un sofá colocado a un lado.

El lugar estaba decorado con colores relajantes, en su mayoría fríos y con un ligero toque de cálidos para dar ánimo, así que se creaba una atmósfera muy agradable. También había una mesa donde había juegos de mesa y mesitas para llevar la comida a la cama. Cuando Clary se asomó en la cocina, pudo ver que estaba llena hasta el tope. Hasta ella se sentía entusiasmada de quedarse a dormir ahí.

— ¡Magnus! ¡No puedo creer que lo hicieras! —exclamó finalmente Alec, en un hilo de voz. Era difícil saber si estaba enojado, preocupado, sorprendido o desaprobatorio; pero Clary sospechaba que estaba los cuatro. —Esto lo explica todo. Eres un tonto, ¿Cuánta energía te costó hacer todo esto?

—Un pizquita. —balbuceó Magnus desde los brazos de Luke, arrastrando las palabras y tratando de restarle importancia con un ademán de mano pero sin fuerza suficiente para hacer siquiera eso. —Alec, ¿Desde cuándo tienes un hermano gemelo?

Magnus volteó a ver a Luke y esbozó una sonrisita tonta.

— ¡Reina Seelie! ¡Qué honor tenerla aquí!

—Clary, ve y agarra la bolsa de medicinas que me dio Maryse. —dijo de inmediato Luke, acercándose a la cama del cobertor amarillo para dejar a Magnus ahí. —Busca las pastillas para la fiebre y…

— ¡No, la amarilla de Jace! ¡La mía morada, a un lado de Azul de Alec! —chilló Magnus, expresándose de tal manera que un niño de cuatro años se pondría celoso. Señaló su cama con una expresión enfurruñada. — ¡Mía!

—…y Alec, trae un vaso de agua y un paño mojado de agua helada.

Ambos muchachos asintieron con la cabeza y fueron a hacer lo que les indicaron. Luke tardó un rato en conseguir que Magnus se recostar en la cama, porque de último momento había decidido comportarse como un gato reacio a meterse a una bañera, pero finalmente Luke consiguió obligarlo a recostarse.

—Isabelle, Simon, ayúdenme a desvestirlo.

—Oye, Magnus estará muy guapo, pero es de mi hermano. —repuso Isabelle, divertida aunque con el ceño fruncido. —No voy a desvestirlo sólo porque haya sido tan atento adornando este lugar para nosotros.

—La verdad yo me muero por desvestirlo, pero Isabelle no me dejará. —dijo Simon, alzando las manos y encogiéndose de hombros. Le guiñó un ojo a Magnus. —Lo siento, guapo.

Isabelle le dio un codazo y Luke rodó los ojos.

—Me refería a quitarle el abrigo y la camisa. Vamos a tratar de bajarle la fiebre sólo refrescándole hasta que la medicina haga efecto. Pero si no lo hace, habrá que meterlo a la bañera.

—Uy, eso si no quiero perdérmelo.

— ¡Izzy! —Simon volteó a ver indignado a la muchacha, pero ella sencillamente rió y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Simon refunfuñó.

—También lo meteríamos a la bañera con ropa, olvidé añadir. —masculló Luke, fingiendo hastío pero sonriendo ladinamente.

—Sabes que estoy bromeando, pastelito. —le dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo y dándole un beso más en los labios. —Al único al que metería a la bañera con todo y ropa es a ti. Ya sabes, tengo debilidad por los vampiros remojados en agua helada.

Clary y Alec volvieron pronto, cada uno con lo que Luke les había pedido, y Magnus soltó un gruñido.

— ¡Hace frío! —exclamó, aferrándose a su camisa en un intento por impedir que Luke se la quitara. El hombre lobo suspiró. —Bastardos malagradecidos. Les doy un lugar para descansar y me pagan desnudándome. ¿Qué clase de personas son?

—Tranquilo, Magnus, solo estamos tratando de hacer que te baje la fiebre. —le susurró Alec, sentándose a su lado y poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro. Magnus alzó la mirada y soltó un resoplido, haciendo mohines. —Te agradecemos mucho todo, pero ahora la prioridad es que te pongas bien.

El brujo miró con recelo a Luke, pero finalmente se dejó hacer. Se tomó la pastilla sin ninguna queja de por medio y permitió que le refrescaran con el paño de agua fría hasta que empezó a castañear y, cuando Luke revisó su temperatura en el termómetro y decidió que ya no estaba tan alta, permitió que volviera a vestirse.

—Magnus va a dormir ahora. —dijo Luke. Y no fue una indicación, fue más bien una orden. El brujo volvió a hacer mohines. —Mientras tanto, pueden hacer lo que quieran sin hacer demasiado ruido. Yo, Clary y Simon iremos a preparar la cena.

Alec se quedó al lado de Magnus, haciéndole cariños en el cabello y tomándole la mano. Le habló en voz baja para ayudarlo a relajarse y, poco a poco, fue consiguiendo que se quedara dormido. Clary notó las ojeras que asomaban por debajo de los ojos de Magnus, y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Había gastado la poca energía que tenía solo para que ellos pudieran sentirse cómodos, y ahora él estaba muy débil.

Se reunió con Simon y Luke en la cocina.

—Muy bien, chicos. —dijo Luke, y se rascó la nuca. — ¿Quién de ustedes sabe alguna receta para enfermos?

ooooooo

Jace no era bueno siendo un buen compañero de _living room_. Definitivamente no. Hizo caso omiso de la advertencia de Luke y encendió la televisión. Pero no solo la encendió, sino que la puso al máximo volumen y en el programa de música.

—_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you. __—_canturreó desde su cama, mientras utilizaba su cepillo a modo de micrófono. Agarró su espejo, se peinó pulcramente y se dedicó un guiño a sí mismo. Luego se puso de pie en la cama, y comenzó a bailar. — _Don´t say no no no no no, just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah! __And we´ll go go go go go, if you're ready, like i'm ready!_

— ¡JACE! —gritó Luke desde la cocina, furioso. — ¡Bájale el volumen a esa cosa en este instante!

Jace no lo escuchó.

— ¡Clary, esto es para ti! —exclamó, dando saltos sobre la cama, y continuó cantando. —_Because it´s a beautiful night, we´re looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you!_

Isabelle, quien había estado moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la canción, esbozó una enorme sonrisa y también se paró en su cama. Comenzó a bailar, sacudiendo la cabeza y moviendo la cadera. Sacó el cepillo de su bolsa, saltó la cama de Alec ágilmente y aterrizó en la cama de Jace. Se unió a él, cantando con sentimiento.

— _I'll go get a ring, let the choir bells sing like oh! So what you wanna do? Let's just run, girl, and if we wake up and you wanna break up, that's cool. No, I won't blame you, it was fun girl! _

— ¡ISABELLE, JACE! ¡Apaguen eso en este momento, o voy a…!

Pero Luke no pudo terminar, porque en ese momento llegó la parte crítica de la canción. Jace e Isabelle comenzaron a cantar a gritos y comenzaron a dar vueltas en la cama, girando y bailando.

Magnus gruñó desde su cama, removiéndose con incomodidad y frunciendo el ceño. Se cubrió el rostro con la almohada y trató de seguir durmiendo, pero le fue imposible. Acabó levantándose y lanzando la almohada a un lado.

— ¡Cállense ahora mismo, o los convertiré en un montón de patos!

Ni siquiera eso detuvo a Jace. Continuó cantando hasta el cansancio, hasta que llegó la parte final. Solo entonces bajó el volumen de su voz y cerró los ojos, sintiendo todas y cada una de las últimas palabras que decía. Isabelle dejó de cantar y comenzó a mover los brazos al ritmo lento de la canción.

— _Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice? __Who cares baby? I think I wanna marry you. __—_dijo, cerrando la mano en un puño y encogiéndose sobre sí mismo. Entonces la canción terminó. — ¡Te amo, Clary!

Y después silencio total.

—Por fin. —murmuró Alec, aliviado, y Magnus soltó la almohada entre gimoteos. —Vuelve a dormir, Magnus, terminó el suplicio.

Pero el suplicio no había terminado. Pronto comenzó una nueva canción. Isabelle chilló y poco después, cuando identificó la canción, Jace la imitó y chilló de igual manera. Alec estuvo a punto de lanzarles algo, sin importarle que pudieran caer al suelo, pero Magnus se incorporó con una sonrisita en los labios.

—_You know the bed feels warmer, sleeping here alone. You know I dream in colour, and do the things I want._ —comenzó Jace, con una expression seria y concentrada. Luego se hizo a un lado y le dio paso a Isabelle para que continuara la canción.

—_You think you got the best of me. Think you had the last laugh. Bet you think that everything good is gone. Think you left me broken down. Think that I'd come running back. Baby you don't know me, cause you're devil…_

Y entonces Magnus se levantó de su cama y comenzó a cantar a gritos con ellos.

— _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger! Stand a little taller. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. What doesn't kill you makes a fighter! Footsteps even lighter! Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger!_

Alec sintió que los oídos le iban a estallar. Observó anonadado cómo los tres saltaban al suelo y se alineaban, con Magnus al frente. Los tres comenzaron a improvisar una coreografía guiada algunas veces por Magnus y otras por Isabelle. Ninguno parecía muy enfermo en ese momento, bailando como si no hubiese mañana.

Alec se planteó el acompañarlos, pero luego descartó esa opción. No tenía ni el más leve sentido del ritmo, y no podría seguir sus movimientos ni queriendo. Y, sinceramente, no le apetecía. Prestó atención a la canción y una sonrisa apareció irremediablemente en sus labios al entender la letra y relacionarla con Camille Belcourt.

Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande al ver el sentimiento con el que cantaba Magnus, moviéndose de un lado a otro pese a lo cansado que estaba minutos antes.

—_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger!_

Se acercaba el final de la canción, y para esas alturas incluso Alec estaba emocionado. Decidió levantarse y acercarse más para ver bailar a sus hermanos y a Magnus, entretenido. Los tres estaban muy inspirados cuando de pronto la pantalla de la televisión se apagó.

— ¡Hey!

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡Eso no es justo!

— ¡Era la mejor parte!

Todos comenzaron a quejarse, pero se callaron abruptamente al alzar la mirada y encontrarse con un furioso Luke.

— ¿Qué hacen todos fuera de la cama, descalzos, gritando como si no hubiese mañana y con la televisión al máximo volumen?

Oh, vaya. Así que por eso Maryse no quería dejarlos solos en el departamento.

* * *

**Las canciones que Isabelle, Jace y Magnus cantan son** _Marry you_ **del maravilloso** Bruno Mars **y **_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger **de**_Kelly Clarkson.

**¡Pido disculpas por haber tardado en actualizar! Es que los fines de semana no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, pero la buena noticia es que salgo de vacaciones y por lo tanto entre semana si tengo bastante tiempo (: espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y muchísisimas gracias por todos los reviews, me inspiran un montón! Si tienen algún consejo sobre lo que quisieran ver en este fanfic, no duden en informármelo, estaría encantada de añadir cualquier cosa que quisieran ver. De nuevo agradezco por los reviews, los followings y los favorites. **

**Metí a Luke porque de último momento me pareció bastante interesante verlo lidiar con un montón de adolescentes. ¿Logrará mantener el control?**


	6. Deaf-mute's day

**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments no me pertenece, es creación de la fantástica Cassandra Clare, al igual que sus personajes. Disfruten del capítulo!**

* * *

**Deaf-mute's day.**

—Cuando alguien está enfermo, no se pone a cantar a gritos ni a bailar. Mucho menos cuando tiene fiebre alta. —dijo Luke, sin gritar ni alzar la voz pero con un tono firme y severo. A Clary le recordó mucho a la manera en la que la regañaba a ella cuando era más pequeña, sin intención alguna de intimidarla pero con toda la intención de hacerle entender que lo que había hecho lo había disgustado mucho. —Y la música a todo volumen tampoco es una opción. Si a eso le sumamos que ustedes tres están descalzos, pareciera que ruegan por no recuperarse nunca de su infección.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada. Isabelle se mordía levemente el labio inferior, Jace se limitaba a contemplar el techo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo y Magnus jugueteaba con los botones de su pijama amarillo pollito radiactivo; los tres evitando deliberadamente la mirada de Luke. Ni siquiera Jace abrió la boca para decir uno de sus habituales comentarios sarcásticos.

Luke suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello, ligeramente frustrado.

—Pueden pensar que soy un aguafiestas, que no sé como divertirme o todo lo que quieran, pero deben entender que lo único que intento es no devolvérselos a Maryse en un estado aún peor. Pueden escuchar música y cantar todo lo que quieran, pero en un volumen moderado, y dejaremos el baile para cuando se sientan mejor. ¿Entendido?

De nuevo no hubo respuesta.

—Si a alguien le duele mucho la garganta, que alce la mano.

Las tres manos se alzaron en el aire al momento. Y, un poco más atrás, también se alzó la mano de Alec, quien les había estado gritando a todos que se callaran. Luke se dio una palmada en el rostro.

—Si no hubiera venido a apagarles la televisión, ¿Habrían continuado con su noche de conciertos hasta que la garganta les sangrara?

—No lo dudes.

—Aunque uno de ellos escupiera un pulmón, habrían seguido cantando.

Clary y Simon intercambiaron miradas entre divertidas y cansadas. De cierta manera la situación era entretenida, pero las tonterías de aquel trío de irresponsables y Alec implicaban más trabajo para ellos.

Las toses ásperas comenzaron a hacerse aparecer. Primero en Jace, luego Isabelle y Magnus. Alec había metido la cabeza bajo una manta, y Clary estaba casi segura de que él también había comenzado a toser. Le dolía el solo escuchar el sonido de aquellas toses, que sonaban como algo oxidado o como si tuviesen algo atorado en la garganta. Por las muecas que hacían los tres, pudo deducir que no se equivocaba al pensar que eran dolorosas.

—Clary, ¿Recuerdas el remedio que solía prepararte cuando eras más pequeña? El de Limón y Miel. —dijo Luke, y Clary asintió. —Bueno, necesitaré que tú y Simon vayan a la cocina a terminar la cena y a preparar cuatro tazas de eso. Recuerden que debe de estar caliente y concentrado.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

—En cuanto a ustedes cuatro…Maryse me dejó un jarabe especial para estas ocasiones. Iré a buscarlo. —Luke se levantó, y los cuatro a la vez hicieron una mueca de desagrado. —No quiero quejas. Mañana vendrá el doctor a verlos por la tarde, por lo que me dijo Maryse, así que espero que su comportamiento mejore a partir de ahora.

Jace entrecerró los ojos y abrió la boca, pero lo único que salió de ella fue un desafinado intento de réplica parecido a uno de los maullidos de Presidente Miau. Al instante hizo una mueca de dolor y se dejó caer en su cama, hecho un ovillo.

Isabelle, igual de ceñuda que él, tomó el control de la televisión y volvió a encenderla, solo que ahora le bajó el volumen obedientemente. Comenzó a cambiar de canal y, al encontrar uno sobre ropa, esbozó una sonrisita y le dio un codazo a Magnus para que prestara atención. El brujo soltó un gimoteo y volteó, con los ojos entrecerrados. Hizo un ademán de ¿Qué? Con las manos e Isabelle señaló la televisión.

Jace, un poco detrás de ellos, hacía señales desesperadas con las manos en un intento por llamar su atención. Trataba de decirles que no se atrevieran a dejarlo en ese canal, pero ninguno lo veía. Alec, que desde su cama si podía verlo, le dedicó una expresión inquisitiva. Jace señaló la televisión con desesperación, negando con la cabeza, y Alec se encogió de hombros.

Luke sonrió, complacido.

—Un par de horas de sordomudos le harán muy bien a sus gargantas. —dijo, y no pudo reprimir una risita. Los cuatro voltearon a verlo con cara de pocos amigos. —No me vean así. Ustedes se lo buscaron.

ooooooo

Después de que la euforia del momento hubiese terminado, Magnus volvía a sentirse terriblemente mal. Estaba apoyado como un peso muerto sobre Isabelle, mientras fingía prestarle atención al programa de televisión que ella tan entusiasmada veía, y sus ojos estaban acuosos por el esfuerzo. Alec, a un par de camas de distancia, trató de llamar su atención, pero el brujo no lo vio.

Alec se sintió entre indignado y enfurruñado. Se aclaró la garganta con una mueca de dolor y trató de alzar la voz, pero lo que salió de su garganta sonó más como un _"Maaagnsus" _que como un "Magnus", y sonó verdaderamente desafinado y bajo. Trató de volver a intentarlo, pero Luke apareció a su lado en ese momento y le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas. —le advirtió, midiendo una gran cantidad de jarabe en una jeringuilla sin aguja, como las que se usaban para los niños pequeños. Alec soltó lo que tenía la intención de ser un chillido indignado, pero que sonó más bien como Presidente Miau cuando le pisaban la cola. Luke le miró divertido. — ¿Qué pasa?

Él trató de explicarle que no iba a tomar de aquel recipiente, porque no era un niño pequeño y prefería el vasito, pero Luke entendió que no quería tomar la medicina. No se alteró en lo absoluto, sin embargo, y sacó una servilleta. Tenía una mirada entre seria y divertida.

—Tengo que admitir que esperaba que tú fueras cooperativo respecto al jarabe, Alexander. —repuso, encogiéndose de hombros. Alec puso los ojos en blanco y negó rotundamente con la cabeza, tratando de explicarse mejor. Señaló la jeringuilla como si fuese el peor insulto que le hubiesen hecho nunca. Luke no lo entendió ni siquiera así. —Oye, sé que no sabe bien, pero tampoco es como que sea veneno. Deja de actuar como si fueras a morir si la tomas, ¿Sí? Vamos, abre la boca.

Alec ahogó un ruidito y se echó para atrás al instante, demasiado orgulloso como para acceder a tomar el jarabe como los bebés lo tomaban. La mirada de Luke se tornó menos divertida y más dura, y se arremangó las mangas de la camisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Alexander Lightwood, ¿De verdad crees que podrías hacerme competencia respecto a esto? —hizo un ruido de desaprobación con su lengua, y Alec frunció el ceño. —Fui el encargado de darle medicina a Clary cuando pequeña por más de diez años, Alec. Si hubiese un diploma o una medalla acerca de esto, yo lo habría ganado. Soy un profesional en darles medicina a los niños, y lamento decirte que ni siquiera un niño Cazador de Sombras es rival suficiente para mí. Ahora, tienes una última oportunidad para elegir: ¿Por la buena o por la mala?

La cara de Alec fue respuesta suficiente: iba a tener que ser por la mala. Mucho más ahora que su orgullo había alcanzado el nivel máximo de indignación al ser llamado "niño cazador de sombras". Le dedicó a Luke una mirada de arrogancia y, cuando apenas se disponía a bajar de la cama para correr a encerrarse a una habitación para demostrarle lo adulto y maduro que era, Luke lo tomó desprevenido al literalmente lanzarse sobre él.

Soltó un grito ahogado cuando lo aprisionó contra la cama, tomándole con fuerza ambos brazos e impidiéndole que se moviera. El alboroto llamó la atención del resto de los presentes, e incluso Simon y Clary se asomaron de la cocina para observar la situación.

Pudo escuchar las risas de Isabelle y Jace muy claramente, incluso cuando habían toses de por medio.

Luke le apretó las mejillas con una mano, obligándole a abrir la boca, y le dio la medicina como si nada. Incluso le sostuvo la cabeza profesionalmente con la otra mano, impidiendo que se atragantara, y luego le dio la servilleta para que se limpiara, aunque casi nada de la medicina quedó fuera de su boca. Había sido un trabajo completamente limpio.

Cuando por fin se quitó de encima, Alec tenía ambas mejillas completamente rojas y tenía una de las expresiones más fulminantes, iracundas y encaprichadas que Clary nunca hubiera visto. Era la viva imagen de la indignación y la humillación: Si Alec hubiese sido una avestruz, ese habría sido su momento estrella para meter la cabeza bajo la tierra.

— ¿Quién es el siguiente? —preguntó Luke, risueño y haciendo caso omiso de la mirada asesina de Alec. Isabelle y Jace continuaban riendo escandalosamente, incluso pese a sus toses. —Oh, ustedes dos, no estén tan alegres. Ya voy con ustedes.

Pero ni siquiera Jace opuso mayor resistencia, no después de semejante espectáculo. El muchacho se tomó la medicina con una sola mueca, y luego continuó riendo. Isabelle se mostró un poco menos amistosa, pero Luke sólo tuvo que sostenerle el rostro para lograr que se tomara la medicina, sin necesidad de aprisionarla contra la cama ni mucho menos.

Isabelle también le miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero el enfado se le pasó pronto. Alec, por otro lado, lo siguió con la mirada asesina durante un buen rato.

Magnus sí trató de oponer resistencia, pero estaba tan débil que Luke tampoco se vio obligado a utilizar la fuerza. El brujo gimoteó y resopló desde la cama, pero acabó por tragarse el jarabe obedientemente. Parecía estar de mal humor, y Luke no lo culpó, porque debía de sentirse extraordinariamente mal. Cuando le tocó la frente, estaba ardiendo una vez más.

—Probablemente esto sea la consecuencia de tus bailes. —le riñó Luke, y no pudo evitar sentirse verdaderamente extraño. Estaba riñendo a alguien de setecientos años. Y, aún peor, Magnus gruñía y gimoteaba en la cama como un adolescente completamente normal. —Y si no duermes, te prometo que no te sentirás mejor pronto.

Pero Magnus no parecía en condiciones de dormir, con su respiración agitada y su nariz congestionada. Luke también notó que estaba cubierto de sudor y que su pijama estaba empapada, y pensó eso debía de ser extremadamente incómodo. Cuando alzó la mirada para ver a los demás jóvenes, también notó que ellos estaban en la misma situación. Jace se olió la camisa e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Creo que deberían tomar un baño antes de cenar. —sentenció Luke, y ayudó a Magnus a incorporarse en su cama.

— ¿Pero qué demonios haces, Alicia? —gruñó Magnus, y luego tuvo un ataque de tos. Luke le miró con desaprobación.

—No hables. ¿Cuántos baños con ducha tienes en este lugar?

Magnus alzó cuatro dedos, ceñudo.

—Oh, eso es perfecto. Jace, Isabelle, Alec, vayan a tomar un baño ustedes también. Recuerden utilizar el agua tibia. —indicó, señalando el pasillo. —Magnus, tú báñate con agua helada. Te hará bien.

El brujo puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un gruñidito. Era la segunda vez en el día que lo mandaban a darse un baño de agua helada. Les hizo una señal a los otros tres para que lo siguieran y, cuando dio el primer paso hacia el frente, se tambaleó peligrosamente. Alec acudió a su ayuda pronto y le permitió apoyarse en él. Luke se lo planteó mejor.

—Pensándolo mejor, Magnus se queda conmigo. Ustedes tres adelántense.

ooooooo

Clary observó con recelo la sopa que tenían frente a ellos, y luego volteó a ver a Simon con intriga.

— ¿Qué se le pone a una sopa? Además de lo típico, ya sabes, pollo, fideos y patatas.

—Tomate. Todas las sopas llevan tomate. —respondió su amigo, tomando tomates del refrigerador. —Y cebolla. ¡Le da sabor! Oh, y mira qué tenemos aquí…salsa picante. Seguro que sirve para ayudar a que se les descongestione la nariz.

Clary no tuvo tiempo de decir nada antes de que Simon se acercara y vaciara todo en la sopa. Completo. Sin descascarar.

—Estoy casi segura de que las verduras deberían de cortarse…

— ¡Tonterías! Así mantienen mejor sus propiedades. —repuso Simon, vaciando media botella de salsa picante en la sopa. Luego se llevó una mano al mentón y puso expresión concentrada. — ¿Tenemos _Corn Flakes?_

Clary le miró horrorizada.

— ¿Por qué iríamos a querer _Corn Flakes?_

—Le da sabor. —dijo él, con la cabeza asomada en el armario. — Parece que no tienen…pero, ¡Oh, mira nada más, Clary! ¡Tiene _Lucky Charms _y _Fruity Pebbles! _¡Esto le va a encantar a Izzy!

Clary no pudo hacer nada para impedir que Simon vaciara ambos cereales en la sopa. Contempló pálida como el papel cómo los malvaviscos de colores flotaban junto al pollo, y sintió náuseas de pronto. Se llevó una mano a la boca.

—Simon, no creo que esto…

— ¡_HERSHEY'S LÍQUIDO! ¡_Oh, Dios, Clary, yo AMO el Hershey's líquido. —dijo, y vació la mitad del contenido también. Luego comenzó a batir la sopa, muy alegre. —Esta será la mejor sopa del mundo.

— Simon, creo que necesitas dejar de juntarte tanto con Izzy…al menos cuando está en la cocina. —murmuró Clary, quien tenía la cara verde. Simon alzó la mirada para verla, con un mohín enfurruñado que lo hacía parecer infantil.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que estás celosa porque estoy preparando sopa para Isabelle y para ti no.

La muchacha soltó un chillido.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡Lo que escuchaste! —Simon le sacó la lengua. Clary sintió que podría desmayarse. Simon no le sacaba la lengua desde que tenían ocho años.

—Pues…pues… ¡Ya no te hablo! —respondió ella, y le sacó la lengua de vuelta. Luego se volteó y le dio la espalda, indignada. — Y solo quiero que sepas que tu sopa es un asco. No será nada comparada con mi poción mágica de miel.

— ¿Poción mágica de miel?

— ¡Es tan mágica que hará que todos se sientan tan bien al instante que nadie querrá tomar tu horrible sopa! —le aseguró Clary, y luego recordó que no se suponía que debía de hablarle a Simon. Se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos.

— ¿Acabas de insultar mi…? —comenzó él, pero Clary lo interrumpió.

— ¡Lalalalá! ¡No escucho, no escucho! ¡Nadie me habla! ¡Lalala, Ley del Hielo, Simon Lewis! —dijo, y se volteó. Tomó la botella de miel y comenzó a verter una buena cantidad en cuatro tazas.

Simon frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín nuevamente.

— ¡Mi sopa superará tu tonta pocioncita, Clary Fray!

— ¡LALALÁ! ¿Quién me habla? Uy, yo no escucho a nadie. _Hey baby, I think I wanna Marry youuu. _¡Escucha, Jace! _Don't say no no no no, just say yeah yeah yeah! __—_Clary comenzó a cantar mientras exprimía los limones, sin preocuparse al notar que las semillas caían dentro de las tazas. Tomó un puñado de hojas de menta y las tiró dentro de cada taza. Seguro que eso era excelente para los enfermos.

—Ya verás, Clarissa…—murmuró Simon, y fue en busca de más cosas qué añadirle a la sopa. Tomó un par de huevos con decisión y un puñado de pimienta, y los vertió en la sopa. — _Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass. __Just come on and come on and RAISE YOUR GLASS!_

Convivir con locos o cuidar de ellos, en este caso, parecía ser gravemente contagioso.

ooooooo

Luke regresó con Magnus cuando todos los demás ya estaban limpios y frescos, muy confortables dentro de sus pijamas secos. Ayudó al débil brujo a recostarse y lo cubrió con las mantas sin que él soltara una sola protesta, agradeciendo la calidez de las mantas después de aquel baño de agua helada. Ya no tenía fiebre, pero estaba muy pálido y no parecía tener fuerzas para nada. Lucía hecho polvo después de un largo día.

—Presidente Miau. —susurró Magnus, en un tono apenas audible y oxidado. Luego tosió, pero el gato acudió corriendo como una flecha blanca y se subió ágilmente a la cama. Enseguida comenzó a ronronear y a juntarse contra el rostro de Magnus, maullando para darle ánimos.

— ¿Magnus? —preguntó Alec, y se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber hablado. Sentía la garganta como si hubiesen pasado lijas por ella. Tragó saliva, se levantó y fue a un lado de él. Incluso Isabelle y Jace se acercaron, curiosos respecto al estado de Magnus. Lucía muy mal.

—Está muy agotado. Hoy ha gastado más energías que todos ustedes juntos. —explicó Luke, en voz baja. La angustia se hizo evidente enseguida en el rostro de Alec, quien pasó una mano por la mejilla del brujo. —Pero no se preocupen, estoy seguro de que una buena comida y unas buenas horas de sueño lo ayudarán a sentirse mejor mañana, hasta que les toque medicina.

—Oh, pobre Magnus. —murmuró Isabelle, sin poder evitarlo. Su voz sonaba igual de áspera que la de Alec. —Seguro que ya estaría en condiciones de curarse a sí mismo si no hubiese gastado su magia en acomodar este lugar.

Magnus alzó sus ojos felinos y le dedicó una leve sonrisa a Isabelle. Luego negó con la cabeza.

—La magia que usé para esto no se compara con la que necesitaría para curarme. —repuso él, y se incorporó con lentitud en la cama. —Además, esto es mucho mejor que estar solo aquí en mi departamento, aburriéndome y sin excelentes bailarines que me acompañen. —dijo, y guiñó un ojo. Alec se sentó a su lado y, cuando iba a decir algo, la escena tranquila se vio interrumpida abruptamente.

Cuando Simon y Clary hicieron su entrada triunfal en el _living, _ambos con un par de bandejas y cantando a gritos _What makes you beautiful, _al parecer compitiendo por quién cantaba más alto y por quién llegaba primero hasta los demás sin tirar nada al suelo.

—_BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE…_

—_YOU DON'T KNOW, OW, OW, YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!_

Ambos voltearon a ver en dirección a los enfermos y comenzaron a avanzar hacia ellos de una manera escalofriante, entre cantando entre gritos y unas miradas maníacas. Comenzaron a darse empujones. Luke no podía creer lo que veía.

— ¡Toma Alec, toma, toma Isabelle! ¡No, no tomes ese, toma este primero! —chillaba Clary, extendiéndole una taza a los desconcertados hermanos. Simon, por otro lado, repartió sus tazones de sopa a Jace y a Magnus y luego trató de empujarles a Isabelle y a Alec sus tazones además de las tazas.

— ¡Clary, Simon, los van a quemar! ¡Tengan cuidado, no…! —Luke tuvo que ir corriendo en busca de las mesitas para cama mientras que unos muy confundidos Isabelle y Alec hacían equilibrios con las tazas y los tazones, luchando porque no se cayeran. Cuando Luke llegó, repartió las mesitas y ayudó a los cuatro a asentar las cosas con cuidado, mientras que Clary y Simon se peleaban a gritos por algo.

— ¡CLARY, SIMON! ¿Me quieren explicar qué demonios sucede aquí? —exigió Luke, comenzando a enfadarse. Ambos chicos se voltearon y señalaron acusatoriamente a los cuatro enfermos, quienes se encogieron sobre sí mismos.

— ¿CUÁL ESTÁ MEJOR? —preguntaron al unísono, con miradas tan enloquecidas que Alec, Isabelle, Magnus y Jace intercambiaron miradas de pánico. Sin detenerse a pensarlo y presionados por Clary y Simon, le dieron un sorbo a lo primero que tenían a su alcance. Magnus y Jace a la poción mágica de Clary y Alec e Isabelle a la sopa de Simon.

Y…caos total. Luke observó alarmado cómo Isabelle y Alec de pronto comenzaban a jadear, y como Magnus y Jace se llevaban las manos a la garganta y comenzaban a toser y a escupir. Fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que los cuatro se levantaran de golpe de sus camas y corrieran en direcciones distintas. Alec e Isabelle fueron directamente a la cocina, soltando gemidos y con la lengua hacia afuera, con el rostro rojo, mientras que Jace y Magnus sencillamente llegaron al lugar más cercano indicado para hacer lo que tenían que hacer.

Alec vomitó a mitad del pasillo. Jace se asomó por la ventana y vomitó también. Magnus vomitó en un bote de basura, e Isabelle…Isabelle fue la única que pudo mantener el glamour y no vomitar, pero comenzó a sollozar cuando el agua no alivió el picor de la salsa picante.

Luke estaba estupefacto.

Clary y Simon estaban pálidos como un par de fantasmas. Ambos comenzaron a retroceder, silenciosamente.

El hombre lobo se volteó a verlos, furioso.

—Simon. Clary. A SUS HABITACIONES, AHORA. Y no me interesa que esta no sea su casa. A LA HABITACIÓN DE INVITADOS, Y DIJE AHORA.

* * *

**Las canciones que Simon y Clary cantan son **Raise your Glass **de** _Pink_ **y **What makes you beautiful de _One Direction._

**¿Qué puedo decir? Me divertí especialmente haciendo este capítulo. No pregunten por qué, pero espero que ustedes se hayan divertido tanto como yo leyéndolo. Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me hacen muy feliz y me inspiran un montón. Me gusta mucho que me digan cuales fueron sus partes favoritas y todo eso, es hermoso!**

**Recuerden que si tienen algún consejo, o si les gustaría ver algo en especial en este fanfic, no duden en decírmelo! Toda clase de comentarios son bienvenidos (: Au revoir!**


	7. Ducks and needles

**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments y sus personajes pertenecen a la increíble Cassandra Clare, como ya todos saben.**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, todos son maravillosos! Más abajo pongo los demás comentarios. Por ahora, disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

**Ducks and needles**

—Treinta y ocho grados. —masculló Luke, observando con fijeza el termómetro y apartándose de la cama de Jace con suavidad. Luego soltó un suspiro. —Los cuatro tienen fiebre.

La sala estaba a oscuras y hacía un silencio impresionante, considerando que tan solo un par de horas atrás se había armado un concierto en ese lugar. Pero ahora los cuatro enfermos se encontraban durmiendo, cubiertos hasta el mentón por las mantas y removiéndose con incomodidad entre sueños. Luke tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que ninguno parecía dormido del todo, porque inconscientemente soltaban gemidos y abrían los ojos en un suave aleteo antes de volver a cerrarlos.

—Algo me dice que no dormiré esta noche. —dijo para sí, remojando un pañuelo y colocándoselo a Jace en la frente. El muchacho balbuceó algo incoherente, pero no abrió los ojos. Respiraba con la boca abierta y con agitación. —No podré hacerlo solo.

Hizo una mueca con los labios. Simon y Clary estaban encerrados en la habitación de invitados, y no le apetecía en lo absoluto sacarlos de ahí. Necesitaban de un rato para poder pensar seriamente en sus actitudes, que habían dejado bastante que desear esa noche. No terminaba de comprender del todo por qué habían decidido comportarse como un par de niños pequeños. ¿Es que no comprendían la gravedad de la situación?

Escuchó un par de estornudos y otro gimoteo. Sacó un pañuelo, se acercó a Magnus y le hizo incorporarse con suavidad. Puso una mano sobre su espalda para ayudarlo a mantenerse sentado y le dio el pañuelo, y él se sonó sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Cuando terminó, le devolvió tranquilamente el pañuelo a Luke y volvió a recostarse.

—Debería cobrar por esto. —murmuró, sin poder evitar hacer una mueca al tirar el pañuelo al bote de basura. Tomó un botecito de gel antibacterial y se puso una gran cantidad en las manos, asegurándose de matar cualquier clase de germen que quisiera atacarlo por la espalda.

ooooooo

Clary le dedicó una mirada enfurruñada a Simon. Ambos estaban echados en la cama, juntos, pero no se abrazaban como normalmente acostumbraban. Mantenían la distancia, aunque eso significaba que cada quién estaba prácticamente a punto de caer de la cama, y no dejaban de mirarse con reproche. Era de madrugada, pero no podían conciliar el sueño pese a que estaban tan cansados.

Ninguno había reflexionado mucho durante el par de horas que llevaban ahí, al menos no como a Luke le habría gustado.

—Tienes que admitir que fue tu culpa. —refunfuñó ella, y Simon frunció el ceño.

— ¿Mi culpa? Yo no insulté tu sopa, ni insinúe que no te deberías juntar tanto con tu novio ¡Tú comenzaste esto! Heriste mis sentimientos. —dijo Simon, indignadísimo. —Debí decírselo a Luke. Pero ¡No! No lo hice, y deberías de estar agradecida.

Clary apretó con fuerza los labios, con muchas ganas de contestarle a Simon que eso no era cierto, que ella nunca dijo nada con la intención de insultar a nadie, pero decidió quedarse callada. Estaba preocupada por Jace. Luke les había mandado a la habitación y les había prohibido salir hasta que él se los permitiera, y desde entonces ella no había podido dejar de pensar en él.

—Mi pobre Jacie debe de necesitarme. —murmuró.

— ¿Y tú crees que Izzy no me necesita a mí? ¡Estamos en la misma situación, Clary! —gruñó Simon. —Por tu culpa seguro me golpea con una sartén mañana.

— ¡Ya me cansé! Ley del Hielo. —sentenció Clary, y se dio la media vuelta, muy dispuesta a dormirse. Tardó cerca de media hora en conseguirlo, y le pareció que solo había dormido unos escasos minutos cuando alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta.

Tuvo que contenerse para no soltar un improperio. Cuando se incorporó, se dio cuenta de que el sol ya había salido. ¡Pero si no había dormido nada!

— ¡Clary, Simon! ¡Luke dice que se tienen que levantar ahora mismo! ¡Dice que los quiere ver en la sala!

Ambos se incorporaron e intercambiaron miradas confundidas. Voltearon a ver el reloj: eran las siete y media de la mañana. Probablemente se habrían tomado un par de minutos para enfadarse y refunfuñar por lo temprano que era en otra ocasión, pero en ese momento ambos sentían demasiada curiosidad respecto a la nueva voz que habían escuchado.

— ¿Maia? —preguntó Clary, y escuchó una risita desde el otro lado de la puerta. Luego otra voz masculina les contestó

—Y la enfermera Jordan también está aquí. ¡Vamos, chicos, levántense!

ooooooo

Maia y Jordan habían llegado de madrugada para ayudar a Luke a atender a los enfermos. Se habían pasado la noche poniendo paños de agua fría sobre frentes sudorosas, dando palmaditas en la espalda y repartiendo pañuelos. Incluso aunque habían pasado la mayor parte de la noche despiertos, aún parecían estar rebosantes de alegría a diferencia de Clary y de Simon.

Clary sintió que los párpados le pesaban cuando llegó al _living room _y cuatro pares de exigentes ojos se clavaron sobre ella. No creía estar lista para cumplir caprichos a esa hora y habiendo dormido tan poco, pero todos se veían tan débiles e incapacitados que no pudo negarse cuando Jace le pidió un vaso de agua ni cuando Isabelle le pidió que atrapara a Presidente Miau para dárselo a ella.

Presidente Miau no había amanecido de buen humor y estaba especialmente rasguñador esa mañana, y Clary tuvo que lidiar además con Simon, quien trataba de impedir que atrapara al gato porque Magnus se lo había pedido. Al final intercambiaron papeles y Simon trató de conseguir a Presidente Miau para Izzy y Clary trató de impedirlo.

— ¡Dámelo, no le pasará nada por estar un rato con Izzy!

— ¡No, Clary, se supone que tú tratas de impedirlo! ¡Yo soy quien dice que no le pasará nada por estar un rato con Izzy!

—Oh, es cierto. ¡No, suelta al pobre Presidente Miau, Magnus piensa que está estresado y que no deberían de jugar con él!

— ¡Alec quiere que todos ustedes dejen de gritar! —chilló Maia, aunque ella reía. — ¡Deténganse ahora! Le duele la cabeza.

— ¡Jace quiere que le devuelvan sus mangos! ¿En dónde están los mangos? —Jordan no cayó en cuenta de que Jace le había tendido una trampa hasta que dijo aquello, y tuvo que meditarlo por un rato. —… ¡OYE!

— ¡Presidente Miau! —chilló Magnus, observando aterrado cómo perseguían a su gato. — ¡No, déjenlo en paz!

— ¡Suficiente! ¡Hora de la medicina! Y después desayunarán. Preparé panqueques, y debo decirles que están muy buenos. —anunció Luke, apareciendo por el pasillo. Clary advirtió que él sí tenía ojeras, y al parecer aún más pronunciadas que las suyas. Lucía cansado y estresado, pero aún así estaba sonriendo con calidez y tranquilidad. Clary supuso que la sonrisa era para tratar de mantener la calma y no alterar a nadie, y al principio hasta pensó que había funcionado.

Hasta que Maia gritó.

— ¡Esa aguja es enorme! —dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos, señalando la jeringa que Luke sostenía muy estratégicamente fuera de la vista de todos, como restándole importancia. —Auch. Pobrecillos, los compadezco mucho. ¡Debe de ser horrible!

— ¡Me largo! —exclamó Jace, levantándose de su lugar y corriendo a encerrarse a la primera habitación que tenía cerca, sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo. Maia lo observó por un momento, y entonces captó lo que acababa de hacer.

—Ups…quiero decir, ¡Qué pequeña aguja! —dijo, tratando de remediar lo anterior, pero no funcionó. Magnus se metió debajo de la cama, Alec ocultó la cara bajo la almohada e Isabelle se cubrió con todas las mantas que tenía cerca.

Luke llevó ambas manos con mucha frustración al rostro, luchando por no enfadarse.

—Maia... ve por las llaves de esa habitación y saca a Jace de ahí. —ordenó, masajeándose las sienes y esforzándose por no usar un tono de voz duro. —Y asegúrate de sujetarlo con fuerza y no volver a permitir que se escape.

Maia asintió, avergonzada, y obedeció de inmediato. Le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a los demás enfermos, que estaban horrorizados.

—Olviden lo que les dije. Es solo un pinchacito. No es nada. —dijo, haciendo un ademán con la mano, pero por su tono era obvio que ni ella estaba muy segura de eso. Se fue de ahí rápidamente, avergonzada.

—Simon, Jordan, saquen a Magnus de ahí abajo y recuéstenlo sobre la cama. No sean bruscos. —ordenó Luke, y se sentó pacientemente a esperar. Simon y Jordan intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros. No tardaron nada en sacar a Magnus de debajo de la cama y en inmovilizarlo contra ella, porque el brujo con trabajo y podía defenderse. Presidente Miau les siseó a todos, pero nadie le hizo mucho caso.

— ¿Por qué yo? —balbuceó Magnus, en tono de reproche. Miró con pánico a Luke. —Isabelle y Alexander oponen menos resistencia, y ellos no se escondieron en ningún lugar.

—Precisamente por no haberse escondido Isabelle y Alexander gozan del privilegio de ir de último. —explicó Luke con tranquilidad. —Y de los cuatro, tú eres quien más me preocupa. La fiebre te vuelve muy rápido, creo que eres quien con más prioridad necesita esto.

Luke le bajó el pantalón del pijama naranja fosforescente a Magnus y preparó el área. A diferencia de Robert y Maryse, sin embargo, no clavó la aguja al instante.

— Piensa en algo que te relaje, Magnus, no en que alguien te está a punto de clavar una aguja. —le aconsejó, y luego le hizo una seña a Simon y a Jordan para que lo soltaran. —No te tenses, ¿Ya pudiste pensar en algo?

Magnus negó rígidamente con la cabeza. Luke se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo, y poco después atrapó a Presidente Miau, quien pasaba corriendo a su lado. El gato siseó y Luke lo dejó caer a un lado de Magnus, en donde el minino comenzó a ronronear y se acurrucó junto al rostro de su dueño.

— ¿Presidente Miau? —preguntó, y sonrió cuando el gato comenzó a lamerle el rostro. — ¡Oh, para ya!

Soltó una exclamación y un improperio cuando Luke clavó la aguja. Presidente Miau dio un salto.

— ¡No estaba listo! Auch, auch. Cuidado.

Luke sonrió avergonzado.

—Lo siento, parecías entretenido. No te preocupes, ya termino. —dijo, y era cierto. Pronto volvió a acomodarle el pantalón a Magnus, quien soltó un sollozo. —Fue rápido, ¿No?

—Tengo que decir que definitivamente fue mejor que Maryse o Robert. —murmuró él, limpiándose un par de lágrimas y suspirando. —Pero es que ese maldito dolor y el entumecimiento son imposibles de pasar por alto.

—Solo queda una por delante y estarás como nuevo. —le consoló Luke, yendo a preparar la siguiente inyección. Isabelle le dedicó una mirada aterrorizada a Alec, porque Maia aún no regresaba con las llaves.

—Yo iré primero, Alec. —dijo ella, armándose de valor y quitándose las mantas de encima. Le extendió la mano dramáticamente a su hermano. —Te quiero. Eres el mejor hermano mayor que pude haber pedido.

—Me parece excelente, Izzy. Gracias por el cumplido. —respondió él, con una sonrisita maliciosa. Su hermana soltó un chillido y se volvió a envolver entre las mantas. — ¡Lo sabía! Solo lo decías porque querías que yo me sintiera mal y fuera primero.

— ¡Eres el hermano mayor! ¡Deberías sacrificarte! —gruñó ella, y Alec rió suavemente.

—Lo haría, Izzy, pero aún me duele desde la última inyección. —se explicó él, haciendo una mueca. Isabelle le miró con reproche, quitándose las mantas de encima de nuevo.

—En la noche te tocará a ti primero.

Luke no pudo evitar reír. Isabelle le soltó un improperio a Alec cuando Luke terminó de aplicarle la inyección, aunque admitió que él lo hacía mejor que cualquiera de sus dos padres. De hecho, lo hacía tan cuidadosamente que Alec apenas y dio un respingo cuando lo inyectó. No soltó un solo ruido.

—Bien hecho, muchachos. Lo hicieron muy bien. —les dijo, con voz animada y como si fuesen un montón de niños pequeños. Aunque Alec soltó un bufido, los tres sonrieron. —Y ahora…

Cuando Maia salió de la habitación arrastrando a Jace, se armó todo un espectáculo. Hizo falta que ella, Simon y Jordan sujetaran al rubio para evitar que se moviera, y Jace hizo todo un drama. Gritó y gritó cuando Luke ni siquiera había clavado la aguja, y se retorció tratando de liberarse. Cuando por fin consiguieron que se quedara quieto un segundo, Luke aprovechó y tardó mucho menos en inyectarlo que en lo que Jace se quedó quejándose después.

— ¡No pienso ponerme ni una sola más! ¡Preferiría que un demonio me arranque el brazo!

—Jace, me estás avergonzando. —gruñó Clary, pero él continuó gritando cosas sin sentido.

— ¡Los patos y las inyecciones deberían de ser erradicados de este planeta!

—Voy por los panqueques. —dijo Luke, y le guiñó un ojo a Clary. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, frustrada, y pasó los siguientes quince minutos en lograr que Jace se recostara, acudiendo a artimañas como acariciarle la parte baja de la nuca y jugar con sus dedos. Al final él se hundió en el colchón, soltando un suspiro encantado.

—Esto es el paraíso. —murmuró, alzando aún más el cuello para permitirle a Clary alcanzar su punto favorito de caricias. Clary suspiró, sin dejar de jugar con sus suaves rizos de ángel.

—Eres peor que un bebé, Jace.

Luke regresó al poco tiempo con platos llenos de suculentos panqueques. Clary sintió su estómago quejarse. No se había dado cuenta de que no había comido nada hasta entonces. Casi babeó los panqueques de Jace cuando él los tuvo en frente, llenos de mermelada de fresa y empapados en miel.

Accedió a darle de comer en la boca y a cortarle los panqueques solo para poder robarle un par de bocados antes.

— ¡Clary se roba mi comida! —exclamó él, indignado, volteando a ver a Luke. Sin embargo, cuando Luke se volteó para regañar a Clary, esta ya le había metido un bocado enorme en la boca a Jace.

—Deja de decir tonterías, Jace.

Al parecer el sentido del gusto comenzaba a regresarles a los enfermos, porque Clary escuchó los suspiros de placer que soltaban Isabelle y Magnus por cada bocado que daban. Todo el mundo parecía muy concentrado en su comida, incluso Alec. Clary no veía el momento de que le tocara comer a ella.

Maia había conectado su reproductor de música a las bocinas y ahora canciones de toda variedad resonaban por todo el lugar, a un volumen aprobado por Luke. Eso animó bastante el lugar y, al poco tiempo, ella y Jordan se encontraban bailando por todo el lugar mientras cantaban _Firework, _de _Katy Perry._

Isabelle cantaba por lo bajo y Clary también, pero el resto se dedicaba a sencillamente mover la cabeza al ritmo de la canción. Era una mañana tranquila. Alec se sentía tan bien que incluso se sentó en la cama de Magnus y ambos se turnaron para darse de comer mutuamente. La canción acabó y hubo un momento de silencio. Nadie habló, todos estaban ocupados comiendo o dándole de comer a alguien. Pero entonces comenzó la siguiente canción.

Y hasta Clary soltó un chillido y casi soltó el tenedor.

— ¿Es…?

— ¡Hace años que no escuchaba esta canción! —exclamó Isabelle, soltando un chillido y extendiendo las manos para tomarle las suyas a Simon.

Magnus ya se había levantado de su lugar, y estaba parado sobre la cama.

— ¡Recuerden, nada de gritos! —les advirtió Luke, quien leía el periódico tranquilamente. —Hoy viene el doctor a verlos, y estoy seguro de que no quieren que les receten más inyecciones.

—_Let me hear you say hey hey hey__ ! __—_gritó Magnus, y ni siquiera Clary pudo resistir el impulso de contestar.

— _Hey hey hey! __—_respondieron de vuelta ella, Maia e Isabelle. Maia también había tomado de las manos a Jordan, y le sonreía con malicia.

— _Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho! __—_continuó Magnus, y ellas volvieron a responder a coro.

— _I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door__, even though I told him yesterday and the day before_. —canturreó Isabelle, levantándose en la cama también y jalando a Simon para que se subiera con ella. El muchacho, desconcertado, apenas y tuvo tiempo de sacarse los zapatos cuando ya estuvo junto a Isabelle, recibiendo aquella mirada tan dulce y maliciosa.

—_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab, and I have to pull my money out and that looks bad. _—continuo Maia, moviéndose con suavidad y fluidez sin soltar las manos de Jordan.

—_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams? My Cinderella story scene. When do you think they'll finally see…?_ —cantó Clary, alzando la voz. Volteó a ver a Jace y él le miró de manera inquisitiva, pero ella solo esbozó una radiante sonrisa.

Sin previo aviso, Isabelle empujó a Simon fuera de la cama, Maia empujó a Jordan contra la pared y Clary se lanzó sobre Jace y lo empujó contra la cama. Magnus se limitó a observarlas con una enorme sonrisa y saltó al suelo. Alec observaba anonadado.

Y entonces las tres y Magnus comenzaron a cantar con fuerza.

— _That you're not not not gonna get any better! You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never. Like it or not even though she's a lot like me, we're not the same!_

Isabelle se bajó de la cama solo para comenzar a perseguir a Simon, y comenzó a darle empujoncitos en el pecho con el dedo índice, haciéndolo retroceder. Maia bailó moviendo los brazos y recalcando cada palabra con movimientos de sus brazos y su cabeza, dándole empujones a Jordan también, y Clary se limitó a cantarle a Jace muy de cerca en la cara.

Magnus bailaba increíblemente bien, y no dejaba de señalar a las tres parejas de la habitación. Muy a su pesar, no tocó a Alec, porque al parecer no consideraba que su novio se mereciera aquella pequeña tortura. Le guiñó un ojo y continuó cantando junto a las demás.

—_And yeah yeah yeah! I'm a lot to handle, you don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal! Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen. I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!_

Los pobres Simon y Jordan ya no sabían ni qué hacer ni en dónde meterse. Simon se dedicaba a mirar a Isabelle tartamudeante, tratando de hablar, pero ella no se lo permitía y continuaba bailando y señalándose a sí misma y luego a él. Jordan, por otro lado, estaba acorralado contra la pared mientras que Maia bailaba sin dejar de apuntarlo.

Jace estaba fascinado. Sostuvo la cintura de Clary mientras ella cantaba, con una radiante sonrisa y sin intimidarse en lo más mínimo por ella. La pelirroja se sintió un tanto enfurruñada, pero igual estaba demasiado feliz cantando como para demostrarlo.

Era extraño escuchar la voz masculina de Magnus en contraste con la de las tres chicas, Luke no pudo evitar notarlo, pero aún así el brujo parecía muy feliz dirigiendo a las chicas con los dedos y asintiendo con orgullo cada vez que ellas intimidaban más y más a sus novios.

Alec no pudo evitar sonreír. Era encantador ver a Izzy manteniendo el control sobre Simon, y estaba más que satisfecho con que Magnus no hubiese decidido cantarle eso a él. Era obvio que él no se lo merecía, pero nunca estaba de más que su hermana menor le dejara algunas cosas en claro a su novio.

—_I__'m the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen! __—_finalizaron los cuatro, y Maia e Isabelle le dieron un profundo beso a sus respectivos novios al instante. Ambos estaban sin palabras, y no ofrecieron ninguna resistencia.

Jace puso el piquito, listo para que Clary lo besara, pero ella negó con el dedo.

—Gérmenes. —le recordó, y Magnus comenzó a reír.

— ¡Bien dicho, bizcochito!

— Muy bien, muy bien, eso fue muy divertido, pero Isabelle y Magnus no pueden volver a cantar así de alto. ¿Entendido? —dijo Luke quien, a pesar de usar un tono firme, estaba riendo a carcajadas. — ¡Oh, si tu madre viera esto, Clary! —de pronto palideció. —No le enseñes esta canción a tu madre nunca, ¿Está bien?

Y todos rieron.

* * *

**Otro capítulo que me divertí un montón escribiendo, y debo agradecerle a **Angeline Sylva W **por la maravillosa idea de hacer cantar a Magnus** _The best damn thing_ **de **Avril Lavigne.** ¡Espero que les haya gustado! También me gustó mucho la idea de **Astrid Wayland **de meter a Jonathan/Sebastian en el fanfiction, y ¡estuve pensando por horas cómo podría meterlo! ¿Alguna idea? ¿Tal vez sólo hacer que aparezca de la nada, así? Me entusiasma la idea de que intervenga, así que encontraré la manera y probablemente lo vean pronto. (;**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, favoritos y follows, son maravillosos. ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo!**


	8. Very infectious

**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments pertenece totalmente a la increíble Cassandra Clare, al igual que sus personajes.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites, de nuevo. Disfruten!**

* * *

**Very infectious**

El resto de la mañana transcurrió muy tranquila, nadie tuvo fiebre y nadie se quejó del dolor de garganta. Persuadieron a Luke para que los dejara a todos sentarse en los sofás que había alrededor de la televisión para ver una película juntos y comer palomitas. Hubo uno que otro estornudo ocasional, pero todo indicaba que las inyecciones habían cumplido muy bien con su trabajo.

— ¡Magnus se parece al brujo! —chilló Isabelle de pronto, incorporándose y señalando divertida la televisión. — Magnus, eres un ser malvado por convertir al príncipe en sapo.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con ese horrible brujo? ¡Yo soy mucho más hermoso que él! —gruñó él, mirándole feo. —Además, tú tienes más cara de bruja que yo.

—Magnus, no le digas cosas a mi hermana. —le reprendió Alec, volteándolo a ver con el ceño fruncido. Magnus observó a los hermanos Lightwood completamente indignado, y estaba a punto de protestar cuando Alec le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. —No digas nada. Échate y descansa, no te atrevas a hablar ni un poco.

Magnus soltó resoplidos y ruiditos, pero obedeció y se extendió cuan largo era en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Alec. Puso las piernas sobre el regazo de Simon y de Isabelle, que estaban sentados a su lado, y ellos comenzaron a quejarse en el acto.

—Ustedes dos hagan silencio también. —gruñó Alec. —Es gracias a Magnus que estamos aquí viendo películas de princesas en lugar de estar en el Instituto muriéndonos de aburrimiento. No lo olviden.

—Eso no le da derecho de extender sus magníficas piernas sobre las piernas de mi novia. —dijo Simon, mirándolo mal. —Dile que las encoja aunque sea un poco.

—Es mi casa, vampiro. Yo no encojo nada en mi casa. Ahora cállate a menos que quieras que te saque de aquí.

— ¡Cállense todos! —gruñó Maia, desde el regazo de Jordan. —Esta es mi parte favorita.

Todos hicieron silencio mientras Tiana besaba al príncipe sapo. Nadie dijo nada durante los siguientes dos minutos, pero entonces una voz los sobresaltó a todos.

—Qué asco. Seguro se le llenaron los labios de baba. —dijo Jonathan, cómodamente echado sobre el suelo alfombrado de la habitación. —Y ahora ambos son sapos. Creo que esta princesa no es muy inteligente.

—Tienes razón, yo nunca besaría a un sapo. —lo apoyó Jace, arrugando la nariz. —Aunque podría ser peor. Podría ser un pato.

Clary frunció el ceño. Algo no andaba bien ahí. Volteó a ver a Jonathan y a Jace como si estuvieran locos.

—Creo que no es muy normal que ambos se pongan en el lugar de la princesa, ¿Saben? Cualquiera esperaría que se compararan con el príncipe. —dijo, sonriendo levemente. Jonathan chasqueó la lengua y le restó importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano.

Permanecieron en silencio los siguientes minutos de película. Todo estuvo muy tranquilo hasta que Jonathan extendió una mano para meterla en el bowl de palomitas de Clary y ella le dio un manotazo.

— ¡Ve a prepararte las tuyas, hermani…! —y entonces se interrumpió apruptamente. —JONATHAN. ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?

El muchacho se incorporó perezosamente en la alfombra. Clary observó con desesperación cómo a nadie más parecía interesarle que su hermano malvado estuviera ahí. Todos parecían más concentrados en la película.

—Vamos, Clary. Valentine dice que hay que compartir.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Luke! ¡LUKE! ¡LUKE!

—Luke se fue a hacer las compras. —gruñó Alec, y miró ceñudo a Clary. —Detén el drama y deja de gritar, ¿Sí? Gracias.

Jonathan reía suavemente. Le revolvió el cabello a Clary con una mano, y ella se dedicó a observarlo estupefacta.

—P-pero…pero…pero tú…

—Tranquila, hermanita, no planeo hacerle daño a nadie. Me aburría de estar solo y decidí venir a ver qué estaban haciendo. —comentó él, muy tranquilo. —Si prometo no hacer planes para destruir el mundo hasta la próxima semana, ¿Me dejarás quedarme?

Clary boqueó, como si le costara respirar.

—Pero… ¡Tú nos quieres muertos!

— ¿Ahora? ¿Cuándo todos están tan enfermos y débiles? Eso sería terriblemente aburrido, Clarissa. Preferiría quedarme viendo la televisión. ¿Me dejarán quedarme sólo por hoy?

Magnus alzó una mano, gruñendo.

—Sí, sí, quédate todo lo que quieras. Solo no destruyas nada. —dijo, sin despegar la mirada de la televisión. Clary lo contempló incrédula.

—Pero…

— Sí, Clary, déjalo aquí. Un día no le hará daño a nadie. Además, lo prometió. ¿Qué no ves lo comprometido que se ve? —dijo Isabelle, aunque tampoco apartó la mirada de la pantalla. Clary volteó a ver a su hermano.

Tenía una expresión suplicante, estaba cabizbajo y miraba hacia arriba con los ojos muy grandes, como un cachorro esperando un premio. Se quedó sin habla.

— ¡Déjalo quedarse! Mientras más gente haya es más divertido. —dijo Maia, y Jordan asintió. Clary miró a Jace, esperando que él dijera algo, pero él estaba muy concentrado en la película.

—No pasa nada, Clary. Un día no le hace daño a nadie. —dijo él, acariciándole el hombro conciliadoramente. Clary abrió la boca para protestar pero, sin encontrar ningún argumento, finalmente se encogió de hombros y se acurrucó contra Jace.

—Está bien.

Jonathan sonrió y volvió a tirarse sobre la alfombra. Clary extendió la mano para agarrar un puñado de palomitas, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ya no había ninguna. Volteó a ver a Jonathan con los ojos desorbitados.

— ¡Te las comiste mientras no veía! ¡Malvado!

— ¡No tienes manera de probarlo! —canturreó Jonathan. —Mentirosa, mentirosa.

— ¡Tú eres el mentiroso! ¡Le diré a Valentine! —bufó ella, enfurruñada. Su hermano le sacó la lengua. — ¡Ugh, peor aún, le diré a mamá! Y lloraré tanto cuando te acuse que te pegará. —amenazó, sacándole la lengua también. Jonathan se encogió de hombros.

—No importa, yo soy mejor actor que tú. Me hará más caso a mí.

— ¡No es cierto, me hará más caso a mí!

—Que no lo hará.

—Que sí, claro que sí.

—No, nunca.

—Sí, siempre.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—QUE NO.

—QUE SÍ. QUE SÍ. QUE SI.

— ¡Clarissa, Jonathan! ¡Los dos váyanse al rincón en este momento! —exclamó Magnus, sin poder soportarlo más. Se llevó las manos a las caderas y los miró enfadado. —Y pasarán ahí cinco minutos para que se tranquilicen, y entonces podrán volver para ver la película.

Ambos lo miraron enfurruñados y, sin contestar, se fueron a buscar un rincón y se pararon ahí, con los brazos cruzados.

—Tonto.

—Tonta tú.

—Rey de los tontos.

—Tonta mayor.

— ¡Diez minutos! —sentenció Alec, ceñudo, y ambos resoplaron. — ¡Y no me resoplen, jovencitos!

Iba a ser otro día largo.

ooooooo

Pasaron los diez minutos y fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que Clary estuviera jalándole el cabello a su hermano. Ambos estaban tirados sobre la alfombra y daban vueltas mientras se pateaban y lanzaban manotazos. Al principio Magnus y Alec los habían regañado de nuevo, pero finalmente se dieron por vencidos y decidieron ignorarlos.

— ¡Jace! ¡Jonathan se está metiendo conmigo! —chilló Clary después de un par de minutos de dar vueltas y vueltas por toda la alfombra. Ahora tenía el cabello y la ropa hechos un desastre. — ¡Me dijo que mis pecas son feas!

— ¿Qué dijo de tus hermosas pecas? —Jace se levantó de su lugar, incrédulo y furioso, y le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Jonathan. — ¡Nadie se mete con las pecas de mi granadita!

— No entiendo tu afán por ponerme apodos de fruta siempre. —refunfuñó Clary, aunque alzó los brazos desde el suelo en gesto suplicante para que Jace la cargara. —Sácame de aquí, solecito, antes de que cometa homicidio familiar.

Jace hizo un mohín.

—Pero… ¡La película!

— Sí, ¡la película! —repuso Jonathan, alzando las cejas. —Que egoísta eres, Clary, no dejas que tu solecito disfrute de La princesa y el sapo. Pobre de mi cuñado, debes de maltratarlo tanto…

—Me da con el cinturón todas las noches. —dramatizó Jace, componiendo una expresión de profundo sufrimiento. —Y si no la obedezco, me va peor. —dijo, inclinándose y alzándola en brazos. Clary sonrió complacida y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Sólo por eso sólo te pegaré diez veces esta noche, amor. —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo. Jace rió levemente y Jonathan soltó un gruñido.

—Devuélveme a mi hermana, necesito seguir jalándole el cabello.

Clary estornudó, y el mundo pareció detenerse.

Todos los que veían la película alzaron la mirada, horrorizados, y Jonathan se llevó ambas manos al rostro. Jace se había puesto pálido y parecía a punto de llorar. Isabelle ocultó el rostro en el pecho de Simon, devastada.

—No…—comenzó Jace, desesperado. —No…no…NO ¡NO! ¡Todo menos Clary! ¡CLARY, NO, POR FAVOR! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! —gritó, dejándola en el sofá y corriendo por un pañuelo.

—Esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar. —murmuró Alec, sombrío, y Magnus asintió con la cabeza. Maia tenía ambas manos apretadas contra el pecho y Jordan le acariciaba el hombro para tranquilizarla, susurrándole cosas al oído.

Clary se limitó a aceptar el pañuelo y a observar desconcertada la escena dramática que se había formado a su alrededor. Jace estaba al borde del llanto y Jonathan parecía a punto de golpear a alguien. Su hermano se acercó lentamente a ella y le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros.

—Clary, dime que solo fue un estornudo. Dime que te sientes bien.

La chica carraspeó un poco.

—Creo que me pica la garganta. —dijo, y luego tosió. Jace se lanzó al suelo.

— ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO, NO PUEDE SER! ¡Esto no está pasando!

—Sí está pasando, Jace, y tendrás que afrontarlo. —dijo Alec, tragando saliva. Se había puesto pálido. —Es evidente que…que…

— No lo digas. No te atrevas. —le advirtió Jace, desesperado.

—Es evidente que Clary se está enfermando también.

Jace soltó un grito devastador y Maia rompió en sollozos como Isabelle. El lugar se había puesto de cabeza. Jonathan ahora había tomado a Jace de la camisa y lo sacudía con fuerza.

— ¡Esto es tu culpa, idiota! ¡La contagiaste! ¡No pudo haber sido nadie más!

Clary frunció el ceño.

— ¡Qué molestia! Odio estar enferma. —protestó, aunque no parecía importarle demasiado. Se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, ¿Qué más da? —suspiró y se recostó en el sofá para seguir viendo la película. Jace continuaba balbuceando cosas dramáticas e incoherentes y Jonathan continuaba sacudiéndolo. Entonces recordó algo y esbozó una sonrisita. —Hey, ¿Jonathan?

Su hermano volteó a verla, ceñudo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Clary? Estoy ocupado tratando de asesinar a tu novio, ¿No lo vez?

Pero ella le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

—Solo quería decirte que le escupí a las palomitas. —dijo, muy alegre. Jonathan se puso pálido.

—Espera. ¿Acabas de decir que tú….? ¿Eso significa que…?

—Sí. Eso significa que tú también estarás enfermo pronto, hermanito.

Jonathan se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y luego a la garganta.

— ¡Siempre debí saber que tú lo tenías todo fríamente calculado!

De pronto, otro estornudo se hizo aparecer. Pero ésta vez no fue de Clary. Esta vez fue de…

— ¡SIMON! —exclamó Isabelle, aterrorizada. Tomó al muchacho por las mejillas. — ¡Esto no puede pasar! ¡Eres un vampiro! ¡Los vampiros no enferman! ¡Esto no es posible, es completamente imposible!

—Izzy, me duele la cabeza. —protestó Simon, cerrando los ojos y gimoteando.

— ¿Qué clase de magia negra es esta? —chilló Isabelle, abrazando a su novio con fuerza contra su pecho. — ¡Oh, mi pobre, pobre vampirito! ¡Esto es mi culpa!

Maia tosió un poco y Jordan también, y ambos intercambiaron miradas asustadas. Jace sonrió complacido.

— Esto va a ser muy interesante.

* * *

**¿Cómo demonios pudo enfermarse Simon? No me lo pregunten. Creo que ni yo lo sé. ¿Cómo demonios irrumpió Jonathan así como si nada? No lo sé, pregúntenle a su fantástico poder de persuasión (?). Assfdas, me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado! El próximo será el último, según tengo calculado, y tengo otras historias en mente que espero que les gusten también. Los invito a leer mi otro fanfic, **Everything has changed, **y espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo! **


	9. Kiss me now

**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments y sus personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Cassandra Clare, yo sólo los tomo prestados.**

**Llegamos al último capítulo. Muchas gracias a TODOS por los reviews, favoritos y follows, de verdad, me hicieron muy muy feliz. Me encanta ver que hubieron tantas personas que disfrutaron leyendo este fanfiction, y espero que éste capítulo también les guste. Muchas gracias por leer y por seguir este fanfic, a una autora la hacen muy feliz las lecturas.**

**Los invito también a leer mis otros fanfics en proceso: **Everything has changed **y **The training**. Pronto empezaré otras historias también, y espero verlos muy pronto.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Kiss me now**

Cuando Luke regresó de hacer las compras, se encontró con que todo se había puesto al revés. Los enfermos estaban de pie y andando, muy enérgicos, y no paraban de ir de un lado a otro con mantas y vasos de agua; mientras que tirados en la cama estaban los que antes los habían estado cuidando. Simon y Clary veían la televisión tranquilamente con un par de paños en la frente, Maia y Jordan dormían apaciblemente y Jonathan sufría en una de las camas sin razón aparente.

— ¿Jonathan? —gritó Luke, horrorizado, pero entonces Magnus le puso una mano sobre el hombro y se llevó un dedo a los labios, exigiendo silencio. — ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Jonathan prometió no hacer planes para destruir al mundo esta semana, así que lo dejamos quedarse, pero comió de las palomitas a las que Clary le había escupido y, como Clary está enferma, probablemente él se enfermará pronto. —miró en dirección al muchacho y arqueó las cejas. —Aún no tiene ni un solo síntoma, pero parece que le gusta el drama.

Luke se quedó un momento en silencio.

—Oh, está bien, entonces. —dijo finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose a la cama de Clary. Le pasó una mano por la frente y le acarició el cabello, sonriéndole. — ¿Así que finalmente ustedes también cayeron? Bueno, no me sorprende. No se lavaban las manos muy seguido, debí de haberles advertido que esa es una medida de prevención esencial.

Clary agradeció el fresco contacto de la mano de Luke y sonrió.

—Es molesto estar congestionada, pero tengo que admitir que me agrada esto de tener gente mimándome. —dijo, sonriendo, y señaló a Jace, que se veía muy concentrado preparando limonada. —Y es bueno verlos a todos sentirse bien por fin.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que el doctor estará muy satisfecho. Y nos vendrá como anillo al dedo que venga, porque así podrá examinarlos a ustedes. —Luke le besó la frente y luego se incorporó, decidido. — ¿Les gustaría que preparara mi sopa especial para enfermos? Les aseguro que la mía sirve y sabe muy bien, soy experto en esto de cuidar niños enfermos.

Clary y Simon, que habían estado enfermos y bajo el cuidado de Luke muchas veces, asintieron con la cabeza y estaban a punto de decir algo cuando una alegre Isabelle apareció por el pasillo con un enorme cucharón en la mano y muy sonriente.

—Oh, gracias Luke, pero no hará falta. Preparé mi sopa especial de pez globo. Les encantará.

— ¡El pez globo es tóxico! —Luke ahogó un grito y corrió a la cocina. Alec estaba a punto de meter un dedo para probar la sopa, pero él se encargó de impedirlo de un manotazo. — ¿De dónde demonios sacaron pez globo?

Alec lo miró con reproche, como un niño de cinco años, y se alejó de ahí con cara de hambriento. Isabelle observó enfurruñada cómo Luke tiraba la sopa, pero luego sonrió avergonzada.

—Ah, bueno, ya sabes, nunca está de más tener pez globo cerca…—dijo, riendo nerviosa, y Luke decidió que tendría una charla seria con Maryse respecto al lugar del que Isabelle sacaba sus recetas.

— Ustedes cuatro, vayan a acostarse. —ordenó, señalando a Alec, Isabelle, Magnus y Jace. Los cuatro fruncieron el ceño. —No quiero que tengan una recaída, aún no están bien del todo y les falta una inyección. A acostarse dije.

Resoplaron y se quejaron, pero obedecieron y dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo para ir a meterse a las camas. Como las camas estaban ocupadas por los nuevos enfermos, se cambiaron de lugar y se metieron por parejas: Jace y Clary, Jordan y Maia, Simon e Isabelle, Alec y Magnus…y Jonathan se quedó en la alfombra.

— ¿Por qué yo tengo que ir en la alfombra? —gruñó Jonathan, incorporándose. Luke le puso una mano en la frente y chasqueó la lengua.

—Porque tú no tienes ni un poco de temperatura. Anda, ven a ayudarme en la cocina. —le apremió, levantándolo y dándole una palmada en la espalda. El muchacho refunfuñó y lo siguió hasta la cocina, pero antes se volteó para sacarle la lengua a los que estaban acostados. —Duérmanse un rato, les hará bien.

Clary se acurrucó contra el pecho de Jace, sintiéndose aliviada de no tener que seguir cumpliendo con la exhaustiva tarea de enfermera y dejándose mimar por los suaves dedos de Jace, que le acariciaban con ternura el cabello y los brazos. Fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que se quedara profundamente dormida.

ooooooo

—Vamos Clary, abre la boca. _Amnamnamnam. __—_Jace hizo ruidos raros y movió la boca de una manera que para Clary fue inevitable reír y escupir parte de la sopa. Jace hizo un ruido de desaprobación con la lengua y le pasó una servilleta por las mejillas. —Oh, manzanita, así nunca lo lograremos. ¿Tendré que intentar con el avión?

Ahora Jace simuló que la cuchara era un avión y describió círculos en el aire con ella, tirando toda la sopa sobre la manta. Cuando la cuchara llegó a la boca de Clary, estaba vacía y ella reía de manera desquiciada. Jace solo frunció el ceño.

— ¡Demonios! —gruñó, y Clary rió aún más.

Con los demás la situación no era muy diferente. Los únicos dos que se daban de comer de manera relativamente normal eran Jordan y Maia, aunque ninguno de los dos paraba de soltar gruñiditos juguetones y de vez en cuando juntaban las narices en un beso esquimal.

—_Rawr rawr __—_murmuró Maia, mientras acariciaba la parte de atrás del cuello de Jordan con la nariz. Él le sonrió y hundió el rostro en su cabello, soltando ruiditos similares. Luke pensó que era adorable que los dos se comportaran como cachorros, pero los demás no dejaban de lanzarles miradas extrañadas.

—Vamos, Magnus, no sirve si no te comes los vegetales. —dijo Alec, con tono desaprobatorio pero tranquilo. El brujo lo miró con un puchero. —Los vegetales son buenos. Tienes que comértelos también.

—Pero no quiero la zanahoria. La zanahoria no me gusta en la sopa. Puedo comer todo lo demás, menos la zanahoria. —refunfuñó él, y Alec sonrió levemente.

—Son sólo tres pedazos de zanahoria. —le dijo, y Magnus suspiró. Le dio el primer bocado. —Uno. —le dio el segundo. —Dos. —planeaba darle el tercero, pero Magnus escupió. —… ¡Magnus! Suficiente. No te comerás las zanahorias, pero no tendrás postre.

Magnus soltó un ruidito.

— ¡Pero eso no es justo! —gimoteó, mirando a Alec con sus ojos suplicantes de gato. El muchacho no se inmutó, se limitó a mirarlo con un puchero enfurruñado. Entonces él rió, pero continuó con su mirada de gatito regañado. — ¡Por favor!

Ellos permanecieron en lo suyo, y mientras tanto Isabelle y Simon jugaban a lanzarse la sopa encima, porque al parecer era mejor que comérsela. Luke suspiró y pensó en regañarlos, pero luego decidió que los dejaría hacer lo que quisieran. Estaban enfermos, había que consentirlos un poco.

Jonathan estaba sentado muy enfurruñado a su lado, observando cómo los demás se divertían con el ceño muy fruncido y la mirada de un niño pequeño. Luke volteó a verlo, curioso, y le puso una mano en la frente.

—…Creo que tienes un poco de temperatura. —mintió, sólo para hacerlo feliz. El chico alzó la mirada, esperanzado.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó, como si fuese un niño en navidad. Luego se levantó y corrió a la cama de Clary. — ¡A un lado, idiota, yo tengo más derecho de compartir cama con Clary que tú! —gruñó, y lanzó a Jace a un lado. Luke se arrepintió en el acto de haberle dicho eso, y decidió intervenir y mandarlos a todos a bañar por turnos antes de que alguien cometiera homicidio.

ooooooo

El doctor llegó poco antes de que atardeciera. A Clary le sorprendió notar que parecía un doctor absolutamente normal, salvo por supuesto las marcas que llevaba en los brazos y en su atuendo un tanto diferente. Era un hombre encantador, se sentó y habló con ellos sobre qué tal les había ido en los últimos días. Les preguntó si habían tenido algún otro síntoma o si aún sentían algún malestar, y luego se dedicó a observar a los recién enfermos.

—Este virus es más contagioso de lo que creí. —murmuró, y observó a Magnus y a Simon. —Debo decir que, sobre todo, me sorprende que haya contagiado también a un brujo y a un vampiro. ¡Un vampiro! ¡Pero si los vampiros no enferman! No comprendo qué sucede aquí...es un gran desequilibrio.

A Clary le agradó mucho el doctor, y no pudo comprender la mirada asesina con la que Jace lo seguía hasta que comprendió que a Jace no podía agradarle nadie que hubiese decidido recetarle inyecciones. Sonrió levemente y le acarició un brazo con cariño cuando el doctor comenzó a examinarlos a todos, uno por uno, empezando por Isabelle.

—No te dejes llevar por las apariencias. —le advirtió Jace. —Este doctor es tan malvado como cualquier pato: te habla bonito, te trata bien, te da dulces y se gana tu confianza con su apariencia. Luego, cuando menos te lo esperas, ordena que te agarren fuerte y te clava una aguja. Y luego te da más dulces. ¡Como si los dulces cambiaran el que no puedas sentarte dentro de días!

Clary pensó seriamente que Jace debía de tener un trauma con las agujas como lo tenía con los patos. Le dio palmaditas en la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Todo estará bien, Jacie, todo estará bien. —le aseguró, y le acarició la cabeza. Jace no dejó de mirar con recelo al doctor. —Se irá pronto, lo prometo.

—Eres un bebé. —gruñó Jonathan desde su lugar, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de Clary. —No puedo creer que una agujita te ponga nervioso. Eres un cazador de sombras, no una nena.

—Cállate. —le silenció Clary, dándole un manotazo en la frente. Jonathan gimoteó. —Ya viene el doctor con nosotros.

El doctor revisó primero a Jace y luego a Clary. Jace no le quitó la vista de encima ni un solo segundo mientras la examinaba, taladrándolo y fulminándolo con la mirada. El doctor no parecía inmutarse, sin embargo, y se portó muy respetuoso con Clary. Cuando llegó con Jonathan, el muchacho se sacó la camisa sin más para permitir que el doctor lo examinara. Jace y los demás chicos sólo se la habían alzado, pero él sencillamente tenía que enseñar todo su perfecto cuerpo. Clary puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tengo buenas noticias. —anunció el doctor, mientras guardaba su estetoscopio. —Los que se acaban de enfermar apenas están en una fase inicial, así que una inyección será más que suficiente, y no tendrán que llevarse las otras tres como los demás. Y los que ya se están recuperando solo necesitan la última inyección, como les había dicho antes.

Jace soltó un chillido.

— ¡Pero si ya me siento perfectamente bien!

—Tienen que terminar el tratamiento, Jace. —dijo el doctor, negando con la cabeza. —Lo siento. Y también siento que tuvieran que ser cuatro, pero si le hubieses dicho a Maryse que te sentías mal desde el principio y no cuando ya estaba sintiéndote muy mal, también habrías necesitado una sola y probablemente no habrías contagiado a nadie. Y todo estaría perfecto.

— ¿Y ser el único que sufra? —Jace bufó. —Olvídalo, estoy orgulloso de haber escupido en el vaso de Alec.

Alec e Isabelle voltearon a verlo incrédulos.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? —preguntó Alec, enfadadísimo. Jace bufó.

—Me habías hecho enojar esa mañana. Te lo merecías. —gruñó. —No recuerdo por qué me molesté, pero te lo merecías. E Isabelle aprenderá así a no tomar de los vasos de otras personas. Y Magnus a no besuquearte cuando estás enfermo.

— ¡Él no sabía que estaba enfermo!

— ¿Quién lo mandó a besarte sin haberte dado el termómetro primero? —preguntó Jace, pestañeando varias veces y con aire inocente. —Nadie, él solito decidió no tomar precauciones, así que le toca asumir las consecuencias.

—Y a ti te toca asumir las consecuencias también. —dijo el doctor, sonriente, antes de clavarle la aguja. Jace, anonadado, miró hacia abajo: el muy desgraciado doctor se había acercado a él, se había aprovechado de su posición y le había bajado el pantalón sin que se diese cuenta. Soltó un grito y apretó con fuerza la mano de Clary, quien también le había tomado la mano sin que él se diera cuenta. —Y…eso es todo. Ahora eres libre, Jace.

— ¡Váyase al infierno!

— Tú también eres muy especial para mí, Jace. —respondió el doctor, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza. Jace gimoteó y se sentó para hundir el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Clary, como un niño pequeño. — ¿Quién es el siguiente?

Clary asumió el siguiente turno sin temor alguno y sin titubear. Descubrió que sí, la inyección dolía, pero no era nada insoportable. No más doloroso que las garras de un demonio al rasgarte la piel. No comprendía por qué Jace se mostraba tan dramático respecto al tema. Se acurrucó contra él en cuanto el doctor terminó, fresca como una manzana.

—Eres un llorón.

—No es cierto.

Jonathan fue el siguiente. Se veía muy orgulloso cuando, aún sin camisa, se recostó y permitió que el doctor se acercara con la aguja, con el pantalón abajo y enseñando más mercancía que la que cualquier otro presente enseñaba. Al principio le dedicó una sonrisa burlona cuando el doctor clavó la aguja y él ni siquiera se inmutó, pero cuando presionó el émbolo…tuvo que tomarle la mano a Clary también.

— ¡Los dos son unos llorones! —gruñó Clary, cuando ahora tuvo a ambos con el rostro hundido contra su cuello. Luego comenzó a patearlos cuando ambos empezaron a pelearse. — ¡Oh, deténganse ahora mismo, o los tiraré de la cama!

El doctor terminó de inyectar a todos pronto, y fue entonces que Clary, Maia e Isabelle hicieron un gran descubrimiento: Los hombres en general eran unos llorones. Ellas tres eran las únicas que permanecían muy tranquilas e impasibles, como si nada hubiese pasado, mientras que los muchachos gimoteaban desde sus camas y exigían mimos de consolación.

Sin embargo, incluso en esa situación, Luke fue el que necesitó más consuelo cuando se enteró de que él iba a pagar la consulta. Maryse y Robert habían pagado la primera, solo de Isabelle, Jace y Alec, pero a él le iba a tocar pagar la de uno, dos…nueve personas.

—Me salieron muy caros. —les gruñó cuando el doctor se fue, aunque tenía una sonrisa leve en los labios. —Creo que está de más decir que cada uno de ustedes tendrá que devolverme el dinero cuando se pongan mejor. ¿Qué piensan respecto a llevar comida china a domicilio un par de semanas?

Todos gimotearon y se quejaron, pero Luke negó con la cabeza.

—Llevarán comida china a domicilio por las siguientes dos semanas junto con los cachorros. Punto final.

Jace dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, exhausto, y le dedicó una mirada enfurruñada a Clary.

—Esto es un asco. —murmuró, abrazándola. —Primero me enfermo, luego me clavan agujas, luego paso dos días de locos con un montón de locos, luego te enfermas por mi culpa y ahora debo entregar comida china a domicilio por dos semanas. —refunfuñó. Jonathan, al otro lado de Clary, le dedicó una mirada ceñuda.

— ¿Saben qué es lo bueno? Que yo la próxima semana reanudo mis planes de la destrucción del mundo, así que me libro de todo esto. —dijo, sonriendo orgulloso. Clary lo ignoró olímpicamente, y él se enfurruñó.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo verdaderamente bueno de todo esto, Jace? —preguntó Clary, pasándole un dedo por el pecho a Jace. Él le miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Que podemos cazar patos y cocinarlos para hacerlos pasar por cerdo mu shu?

Clary rió levemente, pero negó con la cabeza.

—No, tonto. —dijo, alzando la cara y sonriéndole radiante. —Que ahora podemos hacer _esto._

Le pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello, enterró los dedos en su terso cabello y le plantó un profundo beso en los labios.

Y mentiría si no dijera que le dolió más no haberlo besado en dos días que haberse enfermado también.

**The End.**


End file.
